


Just One Yesterday

by Azul_lian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, 麻烦请一定看清楚上下关系！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azul_lian/pseuds/Azul_lian
Summary: 时间线在第九季之后。大概是变成恶魔的Dean被Sam和Castiel救赎的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。这篇文章写于2014年9月。  
> 五年前的文字现在看来可能会显得有些幼稚。我没有再次阅读修改，原封不动从Lof复制黏贴过来了。  
> 

00

The New Home

 

潮湿的地下停车场空无一人。

 

他把他猛地撞在墙上，牙齿间挤出几个字：“别再跟着我。”

距离较近的几辆车的玻璃裂开了细缝。

天使眯了眯眼睛，没有说话。

“别逼我，Cass。”恶魔加大了手上的力道，指甲陷进了脖颈柔软脆弱的皮肤中。但这并不是让天使眉头拧得更紧的原因。

金属落地的当啷声回荡充斥了整个停车场。Dean不用看也知道，那是天使之刃的声音。

“不，你不会。”Castiel望进Dean湛绿清澈的眼眸。即使它们变成深渊般不见底的黑色，Castiel也会这样看进去。就像他原本就归属于那里。

掐在脖子上的手指没有放松。

“你凭什么这么肯定。”

“你舍不得，Dean。”

“你是天使，你不懂什么叫不舍。”

“我懂。”

“也许。可你不要忘了，我是恶魔，我现在没有什么是不能舍弃的，除了我自己。你少自作多情了。”

“连Sam也可以？”

“连Sam也可以。”

沉默并没有持续多久。

“不，你不会。”

 

Dean皱眉，他后退半步，松开了Castiel。天使对他的行动没有任何反应，或是说，没来得及反应。恶魔的膝盖狠狠地捣在Castiel的腹部，趁对方下意识弯腰时，又抓住他的头，大力按在墙上，引起一声钝响。

“你凭什么肯定？”Dean再次问到，这次他没让Castiel回答，“你是想痛快地瞬间结束生命，还是想慢慢被我折磨致死呢？”他的脸向天使的贴过去，伸出舌头舔掉了Castiel嘴角淌出的新鲜血液。在他的舌头已经离开而嘴唇尚未离开的间隙，Castiel转头将自己的嘴唇轻轻挨在Dean的嘴唇上面。

他能感觉到Dean颤抖了一下，紧接着触电般跳开了。后退的同时，刚刚空着的两只手一只不露声色地放到了腰侧露出的刀柄上，另一只看似放松般的垂着。

Castiel微微睁大了眼睛。

“你在害怕。”

“何以见得。”恶魔语气轻佻。

“我了解你，Dean。不管你变成什么样子。”天使向前迈了一步。恶魔相应地退了半步。他攥紧了刀柄：“鬼扯。”

“而一直以来你不愿承认。”天使又前进了一步。

Dean没有接话，他下颚后压，眼睛里闪过令人感到危险的光芒。

“因为你也同样了解我。”天使站定。

“你错了，”恶魔开了口，“我不了解你，Cass，一点儿也不。”

天使往前迈了一步，但没有完全把重心移过去。

碧蓝和湛绿隔空交融了许久。没有人说话，却也无法定义为沉默。空气中似乎有什么东西在劈啪作响，不是静电，不是超自然力量，而像是一些隐藏在表面背后，没有说出口的话语。它们把空气凝结成不易流动的沉重质体，随着呼吸进入两人肺部，传导至全身各个细胞。

最终Castiel继续向前迈开脚步，有些拖沓，一步一步小心翼翼好像踩在碎玻璃上，带着痛苦。

Dean没有动。仿佛回到了他第一次见到Castiel的时候，只不过这一回他没有动用手中的武器；而Castiel也没有行走得那么决绝。直到天使走到他跟前不足半米时，他仍旧一动不动。

Castiel忽然举起右手。

Dean反应迅速地拔出匕首向天使挥过去，Castiel顺势向后躲，手放了下来。恶魔还没琢磨清楚是什么把戏，只顾着追上去，接着发现自己无法再前进了。他抬头，不出意料地看到天花板上的恶魔陷阱。

那是投影上去的。Dean四处寻找光源，发现不止一个。

“现在都这么高科技了么？”他笑着说，认命般把匕首收了回去，摊手耸肩。

“我很抱歉，Dean。”

“不，你不会。”Dean学着Castiel之前的口气，无视了天使眼中确实缀满的真诚歉意。

一辆黑色的Corolla毫无预兆地滑到Dean身边，左后门正好卡在恶魔陷阱里面，朝向Dean。

天使大步凑近打开车门一把抓起恶魔塞进去，自己也紧跟着坐了进去。

“Hey，Dean.”驾驶座的Sam转过身跟恶魔打了个招呼，几乎是同时，把一块浸湿的布按在Dean的口鼻处。

这是Dean记忆的最后画面。

 

*

车顶画上了恶魔陷阱，不过现在看起来并无必要。氯仿不负众望地发挥了作用，计划正稳步进行，目前他们只需要将恶魔维持在昏迷状态。

Dean那不受控制的脑袋在汽车拐弯或颠簸时偶尔会撞到车窗。Castiel扳过他的肩膀，让他的头靠在自己肩上。毛茸茸的金色短发扫着脖颈，弄得Castiel有些痒。他抬头，对上Sam在后视镜中的视线，但那双榛绿色的眸子很快移开了。

一路上没有人说话。

 

*

Dean醒来的时候，发现自己正躺着，头顶的镂空的天花板像极了Bobby的地下安全屋。他坐起身，头晕的感觉差点儿让他跌回去。Sam和Castiel站在屋子的另一端。说是另一端，实际上，因为屋子太小，他们差不多就在他的面前。

恶魔弯起了一边嘴角：“这就是你们的办法？把我关起来？”

“这只是第一步。”Sam回答他。

“你们知道你们是关不住我的吧？”

“这可不一定。”Sam指了指Dean放在膝头的手。

Dean举起手，看到两只手腕内侧有黑色的刺青。没错，图案就是那该死的他曾经亲手画过很多遍的五角星。

Dean的表情变化让Sam语气轻快了许多：“你的脚腕上面也有，还有脖子。墨水中掺了圣水，你是摆脱不了它们的。Cass甚至在你的身体里动了手脚，总之，你逃不掉了。”

恶魔抬眼瞪向天使，后者一脸歉意地垂下了眼睑。

“欢迎来到新家，Dean。”他的弟弟冲他苦涩地笑了笑。


	2. Chapter 2

01

Day 1

 

从被抓来到现在，Dean还没有一个人独处过（实际上他来到这里还不到24小时）。基本是Sam和他待在一起，Sam需要离开时由Castiel顶替。恶魔陷阱让他没法接近门口———铸铁的大门通过一道走廊和呈圆形屋子连接着。

Dean扫视了一圈，屋内没有任何尖利的物品，椅子和桌子固定在了地上。不过似乎怕他无聊，屋子里有带光驱的电视和一小柜子电影光盘；一个小冰箱，里面有啤酒；摆满了书的小书架（Dean确定自己不会去碰那个，除了夹在当中的成人杂志）；一台游戏机和一个mp3。除了能让他和外界联系的设备以外，其他只要是能够想到的娱乐设施，都配置齐全。

“看样子是持久战了。”Dean往床头一靠，语气慵懒，“看来你们还没有找到治愈我的方法啊。”他特意强调了“治愈”一词。

Sam对他哥哥的嘲讽毫不在意：“是这样没错。”他把手中摊开的书放在一旁的柜子上，往前挪了挪，坐在椅子的前半部分———这里准备了两把椅子，给Cass和Sam用，“我们打算先试一试传统的方法，不行的话再钻研新的。”

恶魔不屑地用鼻子回应了一声，将头撇开了。

扁扁嘴，Sam拿起他的书继续专注进去。 

过了一会儿，Dean起身，走过去蹲在电视机旁一张一张翻起了光盘，其中一部分得到了他的赞许，另一部分则被嫌弃地扔在了地上。接着他来到书架前，抽出其中的成人杂志，堆在床头柜上。他鼓捣了一下游戏机，不久就气馁地把它扔在地上光盘的上面。令他很满意的是，他的弟弟很贴心地把原先在impala里面播放过的音乐都放进了mp3里。最后他打开冰箱拿了一瓶啤酒，顺便递给Sam一瓶，打开坐在床上喝了起来。

“那些都可以清理出去了。”他用瓶口指了指地上的一堆，和一旁的书架。

“你确定？”Sam挑眉，“那么多书呢啊伙计，也许你会翻上那么几本呢。”

“变成恶魔不会让你更加好学，相信我。你还是把它们拿走吧。”

“Ok.”

 

天窗投进的光线越来越暗。

有时Sam会忘记Dean现在是个恶魔。他们偶尔扯出一些没有营养的对话，相互调侃或讽刺。而每次Dean试图从Sam嘴里套出他们所处的地理位置时，Sam便会猛然惊醒：他的哥哥已经不是原来那个了。尽管他的相貌，他的声音，他的说话方式都没有改变，但他前几个月所做的事情同样也是无法改变的。在抓到Dean之前他和Castiel逮到过很多其他恶魔，在审问中，这些畜生提供给他们的信息惊人的一致：Dean已经成为地狱当之无愧的二把手，是Crowley最喜爱的徒弟。甚至有个恶魔称Dean为地狱王子———就为这个，Sam把那花痴生生折磨致死了。相比于他哥哥在人间造成的祸害，Sam更不愿去想Dean在地狱还干了些什么来树立起自己的威望。

而现在，这个前人类只是静静地坐在床上看着电视，仿佛第一刃从来没出现过，从来没施与过他什么影响。

“Sammy，”Dean唤他的弟弟，“我想去厕所。”

伴着一声叹气，Sam开了口：“据我所知，恶魔不需要排泄，Dean。”

“但恶魔需要发泄，是不是？”Dean颇具意味性地向Sam眨眨眼，手举到下巴的高度做了个打飞机的手势，笑得不怀好意。

Sam当然不吃他那套：“你可以发泄你的，当我不存在。”

在Dean反击之前，Castiel走了进来。

天使瞥了一眼坐在床上的Dean，转头对Sam说：“我认为你应该去吃晚饭了。”

“好。”Sam起身，拿着他的书，“Cass，我得先提前告诉你———要是Dean对他的生殖器做什么事情的话，你不用管他，不过也不要盯着他看。”

以Dean的破口大骂为背景音，Castiel脸上堆满他标志性的困惑神情答道：“好，我知道了。”

Sam走出门后，天使在椅子上坐好，双手放在大腿上，什么也不干，只是直直地望着Dean。后者强制把目光锁定在电视机屏幕上，尽管他对节目一点儿也不感兴趣。但几分钟后他坚持不住了。

“Cass，”他没有费神掩盖语调中的怒气，“干点儿你自己的事情，不要老看着我。”

“我在这儿要做的事情就是看着你，Dean。”

一向对自己的社交能力很有信心的Dean发现他总能在和这位天使的交流中受挫。他翻了个身，稍稍侧过头，保持用余光也看不到Castiel的角度看向天窗外的天空，放任自己的后背遭受天使探照灯般的眼神折磨。

天色已经完全黑了下来，看不到月亮。几枚星星嵌在那片漆黑之上，时而被飘过的薄云遮住了本就不强烈的光线。他不知道自己能思考些什么，至少他清楚他们在尝试所有方法之前不会要他的命。有了上次拯救Sam的经历，Dean不敢保证弟弟在迫不得已的情况下不会杀了他（听起来很残酷，可明明Sam说过要是Dean快死了，他是不会救他的，这才是Dean听过的最残酷的话）；但Cass，他莫名地肯定，Cass是那个不论他变成什么模样都会让他活下去的人（他曾经为他放弃了自己的整支军队啊老天）。虽然Dean无论如何也忘不掉当初天使对他说过的谎，对他的背叛，对Sam所做的事情（这是最最最不能忍受的），他曾以为自己永远也不会原谅他，可最后还是和他并肩战斗，这让Dean自己都很惊讶（那个天使可是动了自己的弟弟！）。也许可能大概只是，那时候没有别的人可以求助，只有Cass了（真的吗）。

Dean讨厌这样思考———像个人类那样思考。可他有时就是控制不住，同其他很多人类的习惯一样。在没有事情可做的夜晚，即使不用睡觉，Dean也会躺下来，放空自己的大脑，甚至闭上眼睛，尝试着入睡。他会去喝酒、吃饭，但感觉在还是人类的时候做这些事更有意思。一些新的能力让他跃跃欲试，而人类的本质总在困扰着他。像现在这样的脑部活动，每次都会随着记忆的回放思想的深入带给他沉重的包袱，许多那些他渴望无视的包袱。但无论如何重量是无法忽视的。好在随着时间的推移，他也逐渐养成了恶魔的习惯，比方说，如何去摆脱那些所谓的包袱。

他开始考虑如何逃生。即使没有尖锐物，碎掉的酒瓶和光盘也是很锋利的武器（不过Sam在他喝酒时眼睛一刻也没有离开他）。和Sam相比，Dean在体型上没有优势，但可以拼技巧；而和天使相比，没有恶魔之力的他就一点儿优势都没有了。他们没有限制他四肢的自由活动，对他的防范很宽松———不知是对他的身体做了什么改动，还是单纯的认为他不会伤害他们。

皮肤上刺青的地方因为圣水的缘故隐隐作痛，Dean放弃了思考。一段时间内他是逃不出去了，不过办法总是有的，Crowley还在外面，他发现他失踪了的话会来找他。

大片的云层从西北边爬上天空，遮住了稀稀拉拉的星光。

就在Dean终于什么也不再想，望着天空发呆的时候，事情如往常一样变得不如所愿。

“Dean.”Castiel冷不丁开口，就像原来无数次他毫无征兆地突然出现在他面前，顶着一张他再熟悉不过的面瘫脸。

过了很久，恶魔才回答他。

“Cass.”

“Dean.”

恶魔等待着，原以为的后半句话却迟迟不出现。

“你想说什么？”

“没什么，Dean。”

有时Dean真的不知道为何天使喜欢总是那样声调平平地念他的名字。

“没有要说的别喊我。”他抛下一句，终于扭头淡淡地看了眼Castiel，都没有看清天使的表情，就又看向空无一物的天空。

他知道。他知道Cass只是想和他交谈，不论谈话内容是什么，只要是说说话就好，他知道。

他仍旧注视着天空，听着天使安静的呼吸声，想着自己的眼睛变黑的话是不是和现在的天色一样，消磨着时间。

他知道，Cass还是会试图和他讲话，肯定会。

他该死的确实了解他。

 

不知过了多久，中间Sam来过，想替Castiel，但天使让他去休息。事实上Dean更希望弟弟来看管他———比和Castiel独处来的自然得多。

又过去了一会儿，云层消散了，露出天空一片澄明的黑暗。

“Dean.”

就知道。恶魔慢慢坐起身面对天使，用眼神示意他接着说。

“我很抱歉。”

怒火从Dean的胃里腾得一下窜起来，直冲喉管：“你只会这一句话吗？”

“我不知道我还能说什么，”天使露出类似惋惜的表情，“我感到抱歉。”

“说得好像你真的能感觉到什么似的。”

“我也曾当过人类，Dean，我知道那些感受。”

“是啊，你‘知道’。”恶魔翻着白眼用食指和中指给“知道”比划着引号。

“我体会过，我能明白。”天使坚持着。

“那是‘知道’的近义词哦。”Dean友情提醒。

Castiel没有继续辩解。他垂下头，脸鼓起了一点儿，好像在生气。

Dean不记得自己变成恶魔之前是不是也喜欢欺负Cass。喔去他的。

“你之前说那些话只是为了抓住我吧。”

天使抬起了头，蓝色的眼睛睁大，显得很惊讶。

“你为什么会这么想。”

“这显而易见，你把我控制住，然后Sam设陷阱抓住我。”

“计划是这么安排的没错，”Castiel的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下仍很明亮，“但说的话不是安排好的。”

恶魔的视线游离出Castiel的脸，开始聚焦别处。

“我不会对你说谎的，Dean。”

“是吗？连你在和Crowley合作那时也是？”

“那是我的错。”

“当然是你的错。”Dean赶在天使开口前低吼，“别再他妈的给我道歉了！”

Castiel乖乖地闭上了嘴。

有那么一会儿没有人说话。

“那个吻呢，”Dean放轻了声音，“那是为什么。”

天使一怔：“是你先舔的我。”

从恶魔的表情来看，Castiel知道自己可能又要挨骂了。然而很快，不知出于什么原因，他冷静了下来。这反倒让天使有些不安。

Dean猛然发现他也不明白为什么自己会有那样的举动。似乎是身体自然的驱使，根本没有经大脑思考。似乎那是他一直想做的，但是被什么阻挡着没有去做，甚至没有意识到自己想做。直到恶魔之力将那些阻隔推倒。

“Dean？”

“因为那是血。”

“什么？”

“因为你流血了，而我想尝那血的味道，明白？”

“呃……是的。”清亮的蓝色有一瞬间的明灭。

“该你了。”Dean注意到了那细微的变化，但他不愿深入去想那双眼睛背后蕴藏的是哪种不应为一个天使所有的情感。

“什么？”

“告诉我你为什么吻我。”

Castiel皱起了眉头。

“大概是因为我想要那么做。”

对话不能再进行下去了。Dean察觉到有什么像蛇，正蜷伏在小屋里光线照不到的角落，随着他们的谈话越来越接近某个特定的内容而舒展身体，等待着真正的话题被触及。到那时，它就能突破黑暗的束缚，滑行到他们之间，用沾着毒液的尖牙撕咬那些他们共有的东西。


	3. Chapter 3

02

Day 2

 

“今天我们尝试驱魔咒。”这是Sam早餐后来到安全屋时的开场白。

Castiel点了点头作为对Sam的回答，然后起身离开了。

“要把我绑起来么？”声音反常的沙哑，令Dean自己都莫名其妙。

“我想大概不需要———我们猜测那东西对你没用。不过也得把你稍微固定一下以防万一。”

Dean被引导坐在一张椅子里，手脚分别用塑料绳绑在木质扶手和椅腿上。Cass进来了，拿来一本书。他把书递给Sam，坐在了Dean旁边另一张椅子上。Sam则坐在床上，翻开了书页。

“Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis supercaelum caeli ad Orientem Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutemDeo…...”

随着词汇的增加，一开始只是无辜的看着Sam的恶魔逐渐有了反应。他的双脚费力地摩擦着地面，双手紧抓着椅子扶手，身体摆动抽搐，痛苦地挣扎；他的眉头拧在一起，睫毛颤抖，下唇快要咬出血来。

Sam见他哥哥的样子，发音变得有些吃力，但他在坚持连贯持续地念着。Castiel放在腿上的手攥成了拳头。

Dean悄悄偷看了一眼Castiel，矢车菊蓝色的眼底翻滚着黑色的波涛———天使看起来似乎比他正在表演出来的还要痛苦。这让他兴趣顿失，停止了浮夸的演技，恢复正常神态，继续无辜的看着Sam。

非恶魔的两人先是莫名其妙地互相瞪了几秒钟，然后Sam尝试着继续念，不过Dean确信他只念了完整一句的前半部分，之后便都是咒骂了。

“说真的，Dean？！”脏字一连串蹦完过后他质问，却只换来他兄长上气不接下气的大笑。

“你们都信了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“Dean.”天使无奈地试图制止他，语气里难得的带了点愤怒。

这简单的音节意外的效果拔群。

恶魔止住大笑，连表情都冷却了下来。他的话透过带着嘲弄的微笑轻飘飘地飞向他的弟弟：“你不是说那东西对我没用么，居然还相信了。老兄，你的判断力哪儿去了？”

Sam喘着粗气一手梳过头发，扔下书，以大步离开回应他哥哥。

耸了耸肩，Dean习惯性地想转头看看还在屋里的另一个人，但在中途别开了视线。他不想知道那个人在以什么样的眼神看着他。

“Dean.”

又来，复读机吗？Dean忍不住心里默默吐槽，不得已看向坐在身边的人。

“有什么不满直说。”用毫不客气的语调掩饰心虚，虽然很孩子气，可Dean深知在对方面前也不是一点儿作用没有。

“Sam为了你一直很辛苦。”

为弟弟辩护的Cass燃起了Dean的无名火：“真不知道当初你有没有跟Sam说过我他妈有多辛苦。”

“我说过。”Castiel没有发现那是一句抱怨而非疑问。

Dean再次体会了沟通受阻的挫败。自他成为恶魔以来，和这个天使的交流似乎变得比原来更加困难了。他撇开了头，气哼哼的瞪着自己的床铺。

“他也像你一样不听我的。”Castiel继续道。

恶魔依旧不理他。

天使有点无措：“你生气了吗？”

“是啊。”Dean粗声粗气。

“不是装的？”

恶魔终于转头看他了，不过木犀草绿色的双眸亮晶晶的盛满了怒火。

那并非实体的火灼疼了天使的眼睛。他垂下眼帘，喃喃：“哦，不是。”

“谢谢理解。”Dean没好气地答道。

昨晚在沉默中灭亡的姿态又回到了两人身上。

这种沉默在暗处刮骚着两人的胃底，又痒又涨，令人十分不舒服。但Dean没法将那些沉甸甸地盘旋在体内的他自己也不是很肯定的东西说给Cass听，他确信那样做会不利于自己脱身。而天使选择沉默，Dean不清楚原因。他猜测是他不知道该如何表达，或者他连自己想要的是什么和为什么会有这种情绪都没有弄明白。

不知是从什么时候开始的。或许Dean从地狱脱离从泥土中爬出的那一刻，就按下了开关，或许更早。

天使抬起没有一丝杂质的纯粹的蓝眸，看进Dean的眼睛里。

“跟我说说。”

Dean下意识避开了他的视线。正如大家都心知肚明的，他们两人对视得太多了。这不好。

“说什么。”

Castiel后靠在椅背上，摆好“我洗耳恭听”的姿势（虽然依旧顶着面瘫脸）：“说说你成为恶魔以来的感受。”

恶魔挑起了一边眉毛：“你当真要我说？我可不觉得你会喜欢听。”

天使还没有回答，铸铁的大门打开，Sam走了进来。

“Cass，你可以上去了，这里交给我。”

Castiel点了点头，离开了。

弟弟眉心的褶皱和抿成直直一条线的嘴唇，对Dean来说再熟悉不过了———这是他们要进行兄弟间严肃的、掏心掏肺的、最好不要掺假的情感深入探讨的先兆。他坐在床沿上，和Dean面对面。这时想要躲Sam远点儿的恶魔才发现自己手脚还被绑着。

“伙计，帮我解开先。”

“抱歉，你先保持这样一阵子吧。”虽然这样说，Dean一点儿也没感觉到对方的歉意。

“我们需要谈谈。”不论是躲也好逃也罢，只要Dean有个名叫Sam的弟弟，该来的就总是会来。

“你和Cass都是一个毛病，到底要我说什么？”

“你的感受。”

“现在的感受？现在我只想摆脱这该死的椅子。”

“不，你先坐在那儿。”嘴唇依旧保持着锋利的直线。

“这算什么？审问你哥哥吗？”

“若果你愿意这么想的话。”他很快转移了话题，“你作为一个恶魔，什么感受。”

Dean仰起头看向屋顶。阳光强烈但还不到刺眼的程度，现在离正午还有一定时间。

“回答我，Dean。”橄榄绿的眼睛眯了起来。

过了几秒，Dean才正回脑袋，歪头看向自己的弟弟。

“非要我说的话，概括起来只有一个字：爽。”

Sam的眉毛快要皱成一团。这表情却鼓舞了Dean继续说下去。

“你不知道，这段时间是我从四岁以来度过的最美好的一段时间。我可以干我想干的，没有任何负担，不用在乎会造成什么后果。真正的自由自在。简直是天堂———不，比天堂还美好。”

“你在说谎。”

“你为什么这么认为？”

“撒谎是恶魔的天性。”

“那你问我这些有屁用。”

“我需要你说实话。”

“很不幸，我说的就是实话。”

恶魔能看出，弟弟的眼神有一瞬间动摇。于是他接着往下说。

“从四岁起，我得跟着老爸四处奔波。他的工作是猎鬼，我的工作就是照看你。你不懂事的时候，让你吃好喝好睡好就行了；等到你懂点事了，会思考了，我就得负责给你解答各种问题，类似妈妈怎么了，爸爸去哪儿了等等。同时我也长大一些了，老爸逐渐交给我任务，让我参加狩猎，协助老爸工作的同时还要照看你。然后呢，你长到足够大，就突然收拾东西拍拍屁股走人了。而我，依然过着猎鬼的日子，跟着四处散落的线索全美国跑。”生平陈述戛然而止，Dean露出不同于往常的微笑，好像嘴角挂着重物，艰难的翘着，“我从小学习技能，作为一个猎人成长起来，而且做得很好；把爸爸的命令当成军规一样对待，是只忠实于他的战士。你却总是背离他的愿望，惹他生气。但他最喜欢的从来都是你，一直都是你。”

长时间的沉默。

Dean没有看Sam，Sam也一样没有看Dean。

“我明白了。”最后Sam淡淡地说道。

恶魔又笑了，不过这次比上一次显得轻松：“不，你不会明白的。”

Sam抬眼看向Dean。

“因为你不是哥哥。”

看到弟弟的脸色变得更糟，Dean的心情愉快了许多。

“你无法感受我的感受，无法理解我的心情。那些身上沉重的担子，什么兄弟，什么家庭———现在我都不用在意那些了。”

没再说什么，Sam只是起身给Dean松绑。恢复自由身的恶魔立马走到自己床前，潇洒地躺了上去，随手拿起一本成人杂志翻了起来。Sam坐在一旁的椅子上，静静地盯着房间粗糙的墙壁发呆，没有看书。

就这样过去了大概几小时。

 

气氛的打破始于Castiel拿着给Sam的午饭到来。

看着Sam拿起沙拉沉默地吃了起来，Dean好笑的想到，现在他们三人中间只有小Sammy需要吃东西了。但天使手伸进塑料袋，拿出一个纸盒递给Dean。

恶魔莫名其妙地接过来，边打开盒子边问：“这是什么。”

在Castiel回答他之前，他自己找到了答案。

“Pie！”Dean裂开嘴眨巴着大眼睛冲Cass发射小孩子光波，“你给我买了Pie！”

“呃，我记得你爱吃。”

恶魔朝弟弟的方向撅了撅嘴：“Sam从来不记得。”

被责怪的人只是瞪了下眼睛，继续吃自己的蔬菜。

“再吃下去真的会变成麋鹿呦。”

Sam有时会纳闷为什么自家哥哥在嘴里塞满东西的情况下还能好好说话。

 

下午他们没有做其他驱魔的尝试。“一天一种方法。”Sam的原话。而这几个小时里，Sam似乎放弃了和Dean的深度交流，不管Dean怎样折腾，都只是看着自己的书，偶尔说上几句。恶魔尝试用各种方式逗弟弟说话，用纸团打他、玩弄他的头发、咯吱他，只收获了几个毫不含糊的拳头和几句咒骂。于是Dean开始用语言发起进攻。他唱歌，出怪声，讲述地狱、Crowley和自己自由自在的几个月，这才终于打动了他弟弟。

“你现在简直像那时在我大脑里折腾的Lucifer一样！”狠狠把书扔向哥哥时Sam嚷道。

“我现在确实和他一样，都是恶魔呢。哦不对，Lucifer是大天使。”Dean因为Sam的回应尾音开心地上扬。

“但你是我哥哥。”Sam压抑着怒气，“我在想办法帮你。”

“哦？你之前可是说过，我要是快死了，你是不会救我的啊~”

“那不一样，你现在还活着。”

Dean的脸沉了下来：“那我要是死了，你是不是就不管我了。”说完，他右手放在脖子上，摸索着找到动脉的位置，用力掐了进去。

Sam上前拉住他哥哥的胳膊：“嘿！冷静点儿，伙计！”

恶魔一把把弟弟推开，后退着做出了防御的姿势，与对方拉开距离，右手指尖仍在陷进脖子柔软的皮肤里，看上去很疼。

“Dean。”摊开双手掌心向外举在身前，看起来像是要去袭胸，但Dean熟悉那种手势———是表示自己没有攻击性，试图让人冷静的手势。这也许对以前他们猎魔时碰到的那些人有效果，但对他哥哥就另当别论了。

“Dean，”Sam尝试着靠近恶魔，“别这么做。”

“我死了，对谁都好。”

“我不会让你死的。”

“这可由不得你，老弟。”

看到Sam的表情变得无措，Dean觉得自己大概闹得差不多了。正想放下架势，Sam却突然大喊一声。

“Cass！！！”

天使的脚步声咚咚咚地响起，几乎是撞开门跌了进来。那样子让恶魔在内心笑出了声。不过他很快发现了不对劲。在Castiel走近的整个过程中，Dean的手自动放了下来，脖子上一个血红色的痕迹鲜艳得耀眼。他瞪大眼睛看着天使，脸上只剩诧异。

“抱歉，Dean。”Castiel垂下头。

“Cass在你的几处骨头上面印下了咒符，它们控制着你。”

“什、什么？”

“它们可以控制你的肢体和你的恶魔之力，但控制不了你的大脑，放心吧。”

“Fuck.”Dean低骂。现在可好，离他摆脱这个该死的小屋又遥远了一步。

“我在这儿吧，你上去休息休息。”

“好，不要听他瞎掰，必要时你可以把他的嘴封上。”Sam留下忠告，果断地离开了。

Castiel望着Dean在床上坐下，自己也来到床边，坐在了恶魔身旁。Dean往反方向挪了挪，但没有放弃自己的领地。

“也许咱们还可以继续上午的话题。”

“我想Sam不允许我说话。”

“现在他不在，我也不会封你的嘴。”

恶魔直直看向前方，不说话。

“好吧。”天使转头和Dean看向同一个方向，不再说话。

两人并排坐在床上的状态让Dean无法静下心来好好思考。按顺序来，他告诉自己，并尽量排除脑海中Cass坐在自己身边很近的事实。（现在他面临最大的难题，是什么？是自己身体里的咒符。咒符是如何作用的？Cass过来时发作的。那么，Cass是操控咒符的核心。）

（拿下了Cass，就等于搞定了咒符。只要劝他把自己的咒符解开就好。那么，如何拿下Cass？）Dean思维突然停止运转，所有感官集中在了自己放在床垫上的手上面，距离Cass的只有十几厘米，他似乎能感受到那手散发的热度。他不禁想到Cass为他治伤的时候手掌抚上脸颊时的触感，指腹贴在额头上时的触感，握成拳头时骨节打在身上时的触感。身体拥抱起来的触感。嘴唇的触感。

 

“大概是因为我想要那么做。”

 

Dean不愿承认那似乎早已明了的答案：帮助他突破咒符束缚的关键，就是他自己。


	4. Chapter 4

03

Day3 0:00—17:30

 

Sam认为自己看到了正常人，不，是猎人或者恶魔天使等其他存在于世界上的生物都难得一见的景象。

Castiel面朝上躺在床靠近大门的一侧，眼睛闭著，双手交叠放在上腹；另一侧是Dean，背对Cass，微微蜷缩着身体。

天使和恶魔分享着一张床，这是何等的绝景。

“呃，各位，这是什么情况？”Sam努力控制自己的下巴说道。

天使听到声音坐起身：“我有点儿累，问Dean可不可以躺一会儿，他答应了。”语气里透着愉悦，Sam想要装作没听出来但失败了。

“Dean应该不用睡觉的吧。”

“他不肯都让给我。而且他喜欢躺着。”

“Cass，”Sam这才想起来，走过去坐在椅子上，“不要勉强你自己。”

天使摇摇头：“我还可以。”

Sam担心地看了看天使，继而转向他哥哥：“知道你醒着，快点起来吧。咱们要开始新内容了。”

“让我猜猜，”Dean依旧背对他们躺着，“给我注射人血。”

“是的。”

“你的血？”

“对。”

“我身体里流淌的本来就是人血，就算是注射了也没有效果吧。”恶魔终于坐了起来，但没有转过身面对剩下两人，“更何况，你的血里面也掺杂着恶魔之血呢。”

自从哥哥变成了恶魔之后，Sam常常要压制住自己冲上去暴揍他一顿的冲动，这并不容易做到。

“我的血治好了Crowley。”Sam格外平淡地反击，故意说谎忽略了没能进行的最后一步。

“Crowley真的很感谢你做的这件大好事呢。”Dean没有在意这个重要的小细节。

“别废话了，准备开始吧。”

“不要。”Dean用鼻子发出柔软的，与强硬毫不沾边的反抗。

“你开什么玩笑，这可不是你说了算的。”虽然恶魔看不见他的动作，Sam还是意有所指地望了望Castiel。

Dean的身子微微摆动了几下，依旧从鼻子发出软软的声音：“好吧。”然后他终于转了过来，用孩子想要玩具一般的眼神看着Sam，“我可以完成这个，但你要答应我一个条件。”

Sam不是没想到兄长的不配合，也不是没想到他会提出交换条件———再怎么说他也是恶魔，只是没想到他的态度会如此软弱，这不像他。而这不得不让Sam更加警觉：“什么条件？”

“我今天要洗澡。”

好吧，Sam觉得自己再也摸不清他哥的想法了。

“我不认为———”

“恶魔需要洗澡？老兄，我真的很想洗个澡。你把我抓来之前我就有两天没洗了，在这儿又呆了这么久，再不洗我会长蘑菇的。”

“你才在这里三天不到，三天！我怎么不记得你以前那么在意过个人卫生？”

“以前不是没条件嘛，而且我有多么爱洗澡你又不是不知道。”

“很抱歉我可没看出来。”Dean的确经常霸占浴室，评价水压，但Sam现在一点儿也不想提这个。

“不就洗个澡嘛，又不会要你的命。”Dean撅起嘴。

自己哥哥反年龄的行为举止让Sam瞪眼抽气，不知如何回答。

“Sam.”Castiel终于出了声，“我认为他可以去洗，在我们给他注射完成之后。”

Sam叹了口气，犹豫几秒后妥协。但在看到Dean一脸奸计得逞的表情后他立刻后悔了。

“别妄想你可以独处，会有人看着你洗的。”

“是是。”恶魔心情大好，那点儿小事根本造不成困扰。他搓搓手：“那，咱们开始吧。”

 

“你做过忏悔了？”在针头刺进Sam的手臂上时，Dean这么问道。

“别明知故问，Dean。”Sam知道哥哥真正想要问的是什么，而且他肯定下一句就是。

“这附近哪里有教堂吗？”

“也许附近正好有一个，也许我是开车去找的一个，也许咱们现在就在一个教堂里。我知道你在想什么，放弃吧，我们不会透露给你任何有关所处位置的信息的。”Sam把针头拔出来，暗红色的血液在针筒中摇晃，“更何况，就算你知道了你在什么地方，你又能干什么呢？”

“只是问问嘛。”恶魔扁扁嘴，顺从地侧过脖子让弟弟给自己注射。

虽然Dean受过不少肉体上的伤害，现在又变成了百毒不侵百杀不灭的恶魔的一份子，然而当并不是很细的针管扎进皮肤的时候还是会痛。他嘶了一声，在针头抽离后不断地揉着自己的脖子。有种奇妙的感觉随着Sam的血液一并注入到Dean的身体里。那是一种很难形容的感觉，有点类似肾上腺素分泌，让他控制不住地抖了一抖。但他无法说明那是针头刺激所造成的生理反应还是人血作用的结果。

“好好享受这个过程吧。”Sam把针收好，离开了房间。

剩下天使和恶魔两人。

Dean又揉了几把脖子，起身晃悠着走过去打开了电视机。回到床上前顺手拿了一瓶啤酒，打开盖子喝了起来。

“你感觉怎么样。”天使在新闻主持人语调平板的报道的衬托下发出了同样平板的声音。

“好极了。”显然恶魔没有说实话，一脸认真地盯着政治新闻节目的行为暴露了他。

但天使没有在意。他没有再说任何话，直到下一次注射的时间到来。

 

Sam一小时后准时带着医疗套装出现在地下室。

第二次与第一次没什么不同，注射完之后Sam再次离开了。

这一次的间隔中，恶魔和天使都没有说话。

 

第三次也是同样。还有第四次。

电视节目无聊到爆，Dean却也没心情放电影看。他想到昨晚自己闹腾要自杀，Cass用腿跑来救场而没有玩瞬移；半夜里天使所表现出的疲乏困倦，甚至需要躺下来睡觉；他躺在一边观察着进入浅眠的天使，对方微弱颤抖的呼吸———显然控制Dean耗费了他不少力气。种种迹象都表明了他还在用那抢来的别的天使的荣光，并且快要用尽了。恶魔清楚自己现在又多了一条出路：他完全可以想尽办法迫使Cass对他使用天使之力，耗光他仅有的可怜荣光，让他死。但Dean彻底否决了这个方案，就算让他烂在这个地下小屋，他也不愿意那样做。恶魔对这样想的自己有些不满，而他把一些都怪罪在注射的人血上面（毕竟那是他弟弟，Sam·大好人·Winchester的血）。随着注射次数的增多，他感觉自己之前抛下的那些沉重的包袱开始一件一件回到身上，他感到惶恐。而惶恐这种情绪本身，也是成为恶魔后的Dean不曾感受到的。难道他要被治愈了吗？他还不想变回人类，他还想在月下咆哮个几百年呢，这样就能和是天使的Cass一直……等等，这不是他想做一个恶魔的原因，绝对不是。

恶魔得出让他非常不开心的结论：自己正在变得越来越不正常。

 

沉默中，到了第六回注射的时间。

这次结束之后，Dean对沉默的忍受到达了极限。

他抓起床头柜上面一本杂志扔给Castiel：“不要在那里傻呆着，看会儿书好不？”

“这是情色杂志，严格意义上不能算作书籍。”天使接过来，没有翻开便下定了结论。

“管他什么，只要你不在那里死盯着我看就行。”

“我需要确认你没事，各种意义上。”

Dean翻了个大大的白眼：“我很好，Cass，多谢关心。”

天使继续看了Dean几秒，低下头开始翻看手里的杂志。

“That’s my boy.”

 

四十分钟后Sam来到安全屋，被天使看黄书的情景雷在原地，今天的第二次。虽说见过他认真观看电视上放映的porn，但看到翻成人杂志的Cass，还真是另一番心情。

所以他进来的第一件事，是扯掉天使手中花花绿绿的大册子，接着才进行第七次注射。

“Hey！你得给他一点儿娱乐啊。”弟弟抽血时Dean不满地哼哼道。

“他不需要那种娱乐。”Sam把哥哥的头按向一侧，皮肤上几个刺眼的小小深红色针孔似乎在谴责他的所作所为。他咽了咽口水，将针头刺进哥哥皮肤下淡蓝的血管处。

伴随着疼痛引起的嘶声，恶魔挑了挑眉毛：“oh……那可不一定。”

“我确实不需要。”天使立刻为自己辩解到。

恶魔再次翻了个白眼，揉着脖子不说话。

“下一次是最后一次了。”Sam陈述，用不需要任何人回应的语气。

Dean心一沉，下意识看了一眼前臂上该隐给他的标记。他默默向它祈祷着这小儿科的净化术不要造成什么本质上的变化。不然，这有可能是Dean作为恶魔的最后一小时了。Crowley在接受血手三明治前的样子，Sam或多或少和Dean提到过。那些“需要被爱”的动情演讲，Dean可一点儿也不想说出口。至少现在，他还没有那种冲动。他才不要说出那么丢脸的话。

这次，Sam离开之前示意Castiel和他一起。

“留我一个人在这儿真的好么？”只是调侃，但Dean说完便后悔了。

他弟弟马上不知从外套的哪里掏出一副明晃晃的手铐：“说的也是。”走过来推搡着恶魔让他坐在地上，把他的手腕和床脚铐在一起。Dean侧头看了看，很好，手铐上面也有恶魔陷阱。

 

*

Castiel随Sam来到快要被书房吞并的小客厅。两人沙发、不大的玻璃茶几、没有电视的电视柜、矮小的食品柜，甚至冰箱的上面，只要是平面的地方，几乎都堆满了书和文件。

Sam停下脚步，转过身面对天使。

“你觉得他有什么变化吗？”

天使皱起了眉头：“有。他变得更加像‘人类’了。”

“什么意思？”

“看起来更像了。外型上，还有他表现的情绪上。”Castiel顿了顿，他注意到Sam的眼神有了变化，就像刚刚舒了一口气。但他并没有，这点天使不至于看错。他必须给那种眼神浇冷水，他不想这样，可他没有办法。目前情况没有丝毫乐观，他们还没有找到解决方法，Dean逃出去也只是时间问题，“但是你知道，不对该隐的印记做什么，是什么也改变不了的。”

“我知道。在咱们找到切实可行的方法前只能让他越来越接近人类。”

“可我们并不知道持续净化的后果。”

“是啊，我们不知道。”Sam转头看向窗外渐暗的天色，“目前为止。”他深吸一口气，收回视线和天使的双眼对上；“我们总会知道的。”

说完他便去继续给浴室画包括恶魔陷阱在内的各种限制性咒符。虽然不情愿，但承诺毕竟需要兑现，更何况是和一个恶魔定下的承诺。天使站在原地看了Sam的背影一小会儿，转身向通往安全屋的台阶走去。

 

*

“快给我打开这个破玩意儿！”恶魔一听到铸铁大门的响动便喊了出来。

Castiel拿起放在门口边柜上的钥匙，给Dean解开了手铐。

“多谢。”Dean揉着手腕来到床边坐下，才意识到自己刚说了什么。

他竟然对铐了自己的人的同伙说谢谢？他脑子进水了吧！不，是进人血了。这可比进了水还可怕。

他就要变回一个人类了。一个人类。人类。

他瞬间喘不过气。倒在床上，Dean背对Castiel，双臂抱着脑袋，缩成尽可能小的一个球。

他不要回去。不要回去。不要。不要。不要。不要。不要。不要。不要。不要。不要。

他抓挠着自己的头发，眼泪溢满眼眶。他奋力蜷缩着身体，试图把自己崩溃的样子遮起来。

他不要那些重担，不要那些束缚，他不要失去快活，不要失去自由，不要。不要。

一只手搭上他的上臂。留有一个天使手印的地方。

他怔住了，紧接着控制不住地抓住那只手，连带其上的胳膊，直接把手臂的主人拽到了床上。

“Cass.”恶魔的脸埋在空闲的那只手臂中，藏住了他的表情，另一只却紧紧攥着对方的袖子，“Cass.”

Castiel在允许的范围内尽量调整了自己扭曲的姿势，侧躺在Dean身边，不知道自己该干什么。他见过Dean哭泣，见过Dean发怒，但没见过这样的Dean。他不知道当一个人类，或许说当一个近似于人类的恶魔，处在这样一种情绪中的时候，该如何去安抚。他回想Dean曾经安慰痛苦的被害人家属的模样，伸出了胳膊环住了眼前的人。

“Cass.”Dean的声音哽咽而颤抖，“我不要变回去。别让我变回去。”

“你会没事的，Dean，会没事的，一切都会好的。”天使低沉的声音一遍又一遍传进恶魔的耳朵，震动着他的耳廓上细软的绒毛，震动着他的耳膜，震动着他的整个胸腔。

不知是天使的努力起了作用还是别的什么，Dean的崩溃并没有持续很久。他恢复了平静，随即莫名其妙地瞪着近在咫尺的Castiel，一幅不明白方才发生过什么，全然在状况外的神情。

突然的转变让天使无所适从。他愣愣地回瞪着Dean，手臂还圈在那温暖的躯体上：“怎么了？”

关于现状，恶魔比天使了解得更少：“什么？”他的手也依旧紧紧抓着Castiel的袖管。

“你说你不要变回人类。”

“是的，我不想变回去。”

“你不难受了？”

“我难受，你好热，快放开我从床上下去。”

把天使推下床，坐起来，Dean无视一旁正用被踢了一脚的小狗般眼神望着他的Cass，再次注视着自己前臂上的标记发呆。他不明白自己刚刚为何会失控，他只知道情况不能再恶化了。他用指腹缓缓描摹这那微微凸起的红色印记，残留的躁动不安似乎平复了许多。只要它在，他就在。他瞥了一眼放在床头柜上今晨Sam带进来的电子钟，上面显示着17:30。

距离净化的最后一步还有半小时。


	5. Chapter 5

04

Day 3 17:31—21:00

 

在Sam把还滴着血的手掌从他兄长嘴上拿开后，什么也没有发生。

 

更改过的驱魔咒，流着净化过的鲜血的手，恶魔的挣扎和呻吟，这些条件都具备。但最关键的，曾记录在神父笔记上的光亮并没有出现。所以当Dean停止无意义的叫喊，茫然地眨巴着漆黑的眼睛时，没有人表现得很惊讶。

“谢天谢地。”恶魔喃喃道。

“别高兴得太早。”Sam平静地说，拦住了Castiel伸过来想要帮助治好他伤口的手。

“什么意思？”Dean的笑容褪去了三分之一。

他的弟弟挑起了一边眉毛：“我们会一直重复进行这项净化仪式，知道找到能真正治愈你的方法。”

“哦不是吧。”笑容彻底抛弃了恶魔长着短短胡渣的脸颊。

“是这样的。”Sam拿过干净的纱布给自己包扎，“不过，每次你都可以提一个交换条件，只要在我能接受的范围内，我就答应你。”

天使瞪大了眼睛看着Sam。

“若是不在你的接受范围内，我能不能拒绝接受净化？”

“很抱歉，你不能。”弟弟冲他耸耸肩，“所以你还是好好想想你要提出的条件吧。”

“嘿老兄，这不公平！”恶魔嚷着，但Sam没有搭理他，收拾好东西后径直向门口走去。开门前，天使拉住了他：“Sam.”蓝色的眼眸此刻格外凝重。Sam发出一声类似叹息的气音，抄起放在边桌上的手铐走回去把哥哥铐在椅子扶手上，跟着已经站在门口的Castiel走了出去。

恶魔的抗议声隔着厚厚的铸铁大门似乎都能听到。

 

*

“这样真的可行吗？”天使开门见山地问。

Sam深吸了一口气又吐出来，看了看铁门，看了看楼梯，用没有割伤的手把挡在脸颊两侧的头发一起向后脑勺捋过去，才对上他天使好友的充满疑问的双眼：“我不知道。你是指哪部分？”

“都有。”

“条件交换是我临时想到的，由Dean洗澡要求想到的———这只是为了让他更加配合而已。”

“他若是提出他不该提的要求呢。”

“不答应就行了。”

“我不觉得会那么简单。你哥哥单纯但并不笨。这是在给你，给我们制造多余的麻烦。”

“我能处理好。”Sam抬头，光秃秃的天花板近在眼前，“Dean是我哥哥。”

“我知道。”

两人静默地站了一会儿。

“多长时间净化一次？你不能天天那样消耗你的血。”

“暂且三天一次吧。以后再延长间隔时间。”Sam摩挲着横亘手掌的纱布，转身准备离开，“对了，注意观察他的变化，那些———我看不到的，就交给你了。”

Castiel点了点头，看着Sam走上楼梯后，打开铁门，回到安全屋。

 

*

“又去说悄悄话了。”恶魔歪着脑袋，装成一副不高兴的样子撅嘴望着天使。

“并不是保密的，只是定下了净化的频率。三天，如果你想知道的话。”Castiel一连串说着，边帮Dean解开了手铐。

“你真好，但我不那么想知道这件事。”Dean活动了下手腕，走过去坐在床上仰面躺下，“我什么时候可以洗澡？”

“等一会儿Sam下来会告诉你。”

恶魔用鼻子哼出一声表示他知道了，翻过身趴在床上，抓过床头柜上的耳机塞到耳朵里，打开mp3开始听歌。

Castiel在一旁的椅子上坐下，看着恶魔随着音乐节奏晃动着悬在床沿外的小腿，听着他不成调的哼唱。

 

Sam下来告知Dean可以洗澡时，大约是晚上八点。

“Cass会全程盯着你，别想耍花招。”

“有这些皮肤上和骨头上的刺青，我就算想也很难啊。”Dean放下因为伸懒腰举起的胳膊，“只要小Cass身体的某些部位别起什么反应就好。”

天使皱起了眉头。

“就算你男女通吃，”虽然不愿承认，但Sam确实相信哥哥有这个能力，“这可是Cass，你歇菜吧。”

恶魔故作意味深长地瞟了天使一眼，赶在Sam把印有恶魔陷阱的黑色布袋套在他脑袋上之前。

双手铐在身后，Dean如汉堡里的肉饼般夹在Sam和Castiel之间，在被关禁闭的第三天，第一次走出了安全屋。

 

摘掉头套，明亮的光线让Dean眯起了眼睛。等他适应了房间的亮度后，首先看到的便是涂画满各种咒符的瓷砖墙壁。

他环顾了四周，浴缸的外围也画着恶魔陷阱；置物架在距浴缸两米开外的地方，上面香皂洗发露沐浴液一应俱全；准备好的换洗衣服叠好放在洗漱台一旁；而浴缸周围除了移动不了的坐便器外没有任何东西。恶魔下结论：“真是浪费了挺好的装修。”

早就习惯了哥哥的贫嘴，Sam指着毫无遮挡的浴缸：“随便用。需要什么，让Cass递给你。洗完了才可以出来，要出来跟Cass说。”

Dean正想调侃几句，却被Cass一屁股坐在马桶上的景象逗乐了。

“他要在这里看着我？”恶魔问他弟弟。

“这里最方便。”天使回答了他。

“别想耍花招。”Sam离开了。

 

在一个天使目不转睛地瞪视下，你会很难自在地脱衣服。其实不管是不是一个天使其效果都是一样的。当下Dean就面临着这问题。

“Cass，你能不能不要盯着我，我在脱衣服！”

“我需要监视你，其实对于我来说你穿不穿衣服并没有多大差别。”无动于衷且不留余地的天使，让Dean莫名觉得很带感。有种这么多年没白跟老子混的莫名的骄傲。

“是是是，天使大人。”他应着，脱掉了自己的T衫，接着是牛仔裤、鞋、袜子，在只剩一条内裤时停了下来。他站直身子，看进正盯着自己的那双如海般平静的眼眸。一如既往蓝得没有丝毫破绽。于是他就那样执着地盯着它们，在脱掉最后一件衣物的全程都不曾离开，甚至在自己已经赤身裸体时亦然。天使十分配合地没有挣开焦灼在一起的视线。

“现在呢？和刚刚没有区别？”

天使唯一的反应是叹了口气：“如果你是在勾引我的话，很不幸这不起作用。”

“真没意思。”恶魔嘟囔着，踏进了浴缸。

 

在头发上制造大量泡沫的当口，Dean望向被他溅了一身水但一句话不说的天使，思考了大约五个揉搓动作的时间。

“嘿，Cass，你眼中的我是什么样子的？和我看到的我自己一样么？”

“我不知道你眼中的自己是什么样子。”天使坦言，“但你和我看过的其他恶魔都不一样。”

“更有魅力？”

“不。”Castiel看着Dean，他能看到他头上堆积着的一团团白色泡沫；他能看到他的眼角的笑纹，他沾水的睫毛和木犀草绿色的眸子；他能看到他结实的肌肉，被热水熏得有些泛红的肌肤。他也能看到黑色的，尖锐的角；他看到淋漓的鲜血，看到不能愈合的狰狞伤口；他看到星辰坠落，看到海水翻腾，看到大地撕裂，看到灾难；他还看到一个不可替代的人类的灵魂，在无边的混乱中飘荡着，时而静止，时而飞舞。这一切太过神奇，令他无法描述，就像最浓的黑暗在散发刺眼的光芒，这样的存在本身就不容许世界给它下定义。

恶魔不满足于天使只是沉思：“那么，我在你眼中到底是什么样？”

“我不知道该怎么说，这不是能用语言表达清楚的事情。”

“很帅吧。”

“什么？”

“我真正的样子。”

天使摇了摇头：“很不可思议。”

“就是这样。”恶魔因为天使中肯的评价而心情大好，打开花洒冲洗自己的头发，顺便又溅了对方一身水。

Castiel忙着把脸上的水抹干净时，Dean的声音响了起来。

“我还没有看过你真正的样子呢。”

这不在天使的料想之中。“为什么？”

水柱从脸上移开后恶魔道：“怕自己的眼睛被烧掉啊，还能有为什么。”

“按你的能力，看到我应该不会造成什么损害。”Castiel拽过一旁挂着的毛巾擦了擦头发。

“Crowley当时千叮咛万嘱咐不让我窥探你。我想他有他的道理。”

“如果你想看，你随时都可以看到。”

“只要在你荣光还没消逝之前？”

天使把毛巾放回原处，没有回答也没有看Dean。

“要我说，你不要再管我了，去找你自己的荣光。”流水声中,恶魔的声音格外清晰，“你也不希望你最后的日子要整天呆在我这副模样的东西身边吧。”

Castiel的眼睛睁大了，深海般的蓝色不再镇静。

“你完全可以瞬间把我解决掉，然后去干你自己的事情。”仿佛与自己无关一样的语气，Dean关掉了花洒，“把毛巾递给我，Cass。”

伸出去的手没有接到毛巾，后背却重重地撞在了冰凉的瓷砖上。

“你不许再说那样的话。”天使低沉沙哑的声音较之前提高了分贝，撞击在浴室墙壁上变得破碎。

恶魔被紧紧扼住脖子抵在墙上，说不出话。他没有做出任何反抗，只是看着Castiel，看着他的眼睛，只是看着。

“就像你在炼狱，”声音轻了下来，但手没有丝毫放松，“你花了一年时间寻找生死不明的我，在那种环境下。”天使顿了一下，“那时连你自己的性命都很难保住，你没有放弃我。”

Castiel松开了恶魔。“所以我也会做同样的事。”

有那么一小段时间，世界似乎静止。接着天使想起了Dean刚刚提出的要求，转身拿起毛巾递过去。在他来得及做出反应前，温热的水流成片扑洒在他脸上和身上。

“Dean！”Castiel抹着脸，眼睛还没来得及睁开，毛巾就被夺了过去。

待他睁开双眼，只看到毛巾扭曲的躺在地上，恶魔笔直地站在花洒下面。水从他头顶浇到脚底，他微微眯着眼，水滴不断从他睫毛末端滴落下来；嘴角弯着，而绿色的眸子透出的情绪很模糊，Cass不知道是水汽的原因还是什么。他不由自主地向湿淋淋的Dean伸出一只手。几乎在他的手越过浴缸边沿的同时，他的手腕被大力拉住，往浴缸里带去。Castiel重心不稳，另一只手撑上Dean身后的墙壁。

恶魔沾水的睫毛近在咫尺，那绿色像深不见底的湖水，吞没了Castiel并不存在的灵魂。

“我不想连累你。”Dean一字一顿地说道。他管不了人血对他做了什么改变，他只是想表达给天使，让他明白，他有多么不愿他受到伤害。他注视着Castiel蔚蓝的双眼，那里总是盛着满满的悲悯，关切，也有时是疑问和痛苦。而现在那双眼里饱含的情绪太过复杂，Dean无法解读。那眼神与人类无异。他似乎觉得自己可以就此溺死其中，永远不用在乎这狗屁世界发生的一切狗屎事情。他甚至想看着这双眼睛死去，就在此刻。

水溅湿了Castiel本就被弄湿的额发，顺着额头流淌下来，让他的眼睛看起来更加晶莹：“所有关于你的事都不会连累我，因为它们也同样是我的事。”

恶魔轻轻地摇了摇头，移开了视线：“我不值得你为我这么做。”

“为什么你总是，”Castiel的手离开Dean身后的墙壁，抓住他的头发，强迫恶魔看向自己，声音再次高了起来，“为什么你总是认为自己不值得被救赎？”

“因为我做了很多坏事，到头来成为了恶魔，最终被困在地狱直到世界尽头———这大概才是我该有的结局。”

天使瞪着他，水滴进眼睛里也没有眨一下。然后，他凑过去吻住了Dean。恶魔向后挣扎着，但Castiel紧紧抓着他的头发，啃咬着他的嘴唇迫使他无法离开。Castiel维持着这个吻，抬腿跨进了浴缸。


	6. Chapter 6

05

Day 3 21:01—23:59

 

头顶源源不断的水流让两人都没办法好好呼吸。

“是你教我去感受一切天使感知不到的东西。”分开以摄取空气的间隙，Castiel沉声说道，“Pie、酒、性；勇气、自由、希望。”他把恶魔推按在墙上，“如果说你不值得世界拯救，我同意。但你至少，至少值得我拯救你。”

Dean不停摇着头：“不对，不是，”他被溅到嘴里的水呛了一下，“不是你。”

“要说谁需要负责救我于水火，只有Sam，我的亲弟弟。虽然有时我并不想他这么做。”

“我也是你的家人。”

“你是天使，你属于上帝。”

“他走了，Dean。”天使为躲避水流向前倾着头，这使得他们距离比接吻时远不了多少，“他早就离开了，我只有你们。”他紧盯着恶魔的眼睛，像是要把对方温润的绿眼睛吃进去，“我是你的天使，Dean。”

似乎在躲避，Dean垂下眼帘，让睫毛遮住天使明晃晃的视线。

“Cass，你不必这样。”

“你听到我刚刚说什么了，”天使双手固定住Dean的头让他看向自己，“我是你的天使，你Dean Winchester的天使。”

恶魔被迫对上那对蓝色的眸子。这让他觉得刺眼，刺眼得几乎要流泪。

热水全部淋在Cass的背后，湿透的衣服紧贴在他身上。

“呃……我想你也应该洗一洗。”Dean努力试图打破沉默，“再换一身衣服。”

天使这才感觉到不适。他眼底那让Dean感到刺眼的部分退去了，换上一种后知后觉的顿悟。恶魔依旧看着那双眼睛，因为天使眼神的转变而有些不舍。

Castiel点了点头：“你说得对。”他放开禁锢着Dean头的双手，转身迈出了浴缸，开始脱衣服。

Dean尽量快地冲了冲，关了花洒准备擦干身体后和Cass交换位置。他正要和Castiel说明想法时，天使阻拦了他。

“你就呆在那里。”他指着浴缸里面，身上一件衣服也不剩，“只有我在浴缸外的时候你才可以出来。”

“叫Sam来啊！”恶魔来到这鸟不拉屎的地方后头一次紧张了起来，“让他看着我不就行了？”

“他今天失了不少血，需要休息。”

Dean正绞尽脑汁想理由劝说Castiel时，不经意的一瞥将他刚刚想好的全部借口炸得灰飞烟灭。他不是故意看到的。老天啊，他真希望自己没看到。

Castiel勃起了。

恶魔承认接吻时自己确实也半硬着，不过没有Cass挺得那么久。

这下事情大条了。Dean扫了一眼天使，很显然他也发现了他的勃起———他低着头，视线聚焦在自己活跃的老二上面。

“这个，”Castiel抬起头，视线却依旧向下朝着地面，像孩子不小心做了错事，“我很抱歉，我也不知为什么会发生这种事。”他斟酌了一下用词：“这很尴尬。”

“其实你也不必……”Dean无法好好组织语言，“感到尴尬。这是正常男人都会有的现象，没事的，没关系。”

天使睁大眼睛看着Dean：“我记得我上一次这个样子是和April……”他停下，他注意到Dean的表情明显在告诉他自己不愿意提及那次事件，只好生硬地让话题回到当下，“这次是怎么回事？”

恶魔移开了视线，不情愿地回答他：“多半是因为你刚刚吻我了。”

“可我之前也吻过April，没有变成这样，是她之后……”

“够了。你能不能开始洗澡了？”Dean气哼哼地打断天使借由少得可怜的经验对自己生理反应的分析，抱着胳膊站到浴缸的另一头，离Castiel尽可能远。无奈浴缸太小，再远也在手臂能够到的距离内。

这简直成为恶魔之后最糟心的事了。

Dean找好位置之后看向天使，却发现后者还愣愣地戳在那里，眼睛盯在浴缸底，胳膊垂着，丝毫没有去打开水龙头的意思。

“难道需要我教你怎么洗澡吗？”

稍稍侧身朝向Dean，Castiel仍然低着头：“我想我知道为什么了，”他吐字比平时要慢，每说出一个词之前都要思考一番那般，“我想要做爱，”他顿了顿，像是在努力接受自己说出的话，“和你，Dean。”

似一瞬间坠入深海。他僵在那里，没办法思考，没办法活动哪怕一根手指，甚至没办法呼吸。

他花了好一会儿才浮出水面。

“你、你说什么？”

“我想和你做爱，Dean。”

“你是天使，Cass，操，你还记得不？”

“我是天使，没错。”

“你不是很反对这些事吗？”

“因为那时我不懂。”Castiel格外缓慢地抬起头，视线从Dean的脚底一点一点向上爬至那双木犀草绿色的眼睛，“现在我好像明白了。”

恶魔别过头避开天使无遮拦的视线，那让他开始浑身发热（当然他不会承认）。他注意到了Castiel喉结滚动的小小幅度。

“不你不明白，”他摇着头，“我是说，”他摊开手，指尖朝向自己的下半身，“我是男的啊，老兄！”

“这与你属于什么性别无关，我只是想和你做爱。那个曾经被我从地狱里救出来，又和我在炼狱中战斗一年，教会我各种有关人类的事情的Dean Winchester。”

“这只是一时冲动，Cass。”恶魔终于抬起头看着天使认真的蓝色眼睛，“你只要冷静下来就好了。”

天使抬起了眉毛：“我现在就很冷静。”

Dean一步跨上前，伸手拨开了水龙头。冷掉的水从头顶冲下来。他把水温调热，摘下花洒塞到天使手里。

“现在，洗澡。”恶魔说完便走到一旁转过身去背对Castiel。

“可是Dean———”

“你的问题一会儿解决，”Dean侧头补充，“如果到那时它还没恢复原状的话。”

水流持续打在亚克力浴缸侧壁那燥人的声音过了一小会儿后终于减弱了许多，淋在肉体上的水声温和而教人疲倦。

 

一个多小时后两人从浴室里出来，坐在客厅准备接手恶魔的Sam抬起头，紧接着怀疑自己是不是失血过多产生幻觉了。

Castiel穿着一条牛仔裤，赤裸着上半身，戴头套的Dean被领在后面，只穿了T衫和内裤。

“What the……Cass我希望你告诉我不是我想的那样。”

“我不知道你想的什么，不过如果你指这个的话，”天使指了指自己的裤子和Dean的上衣，“因为我也洗了个澡，而衣服不够穿，所以只好这样了。”

“为、为什么你要洗澡？”

“因为他被我浇湿了，你个蠢蛋。”恶魔闷闷的声音从黑布头套中传出来。

Sam没有理会哥哥，皱着眉头反复上下打量天使：“你没事吧？”

“我没事，”Castiel对Sam的反应有些莫名其妙，“只是被水淋湿了然后冲了个澡而已。”

Sam捏了捏眉心仰起了头，像是在痛苦地思考一道难解的咒符：“这样吧，我把Dean带回去，你去把衣服穿好，再拿一条裤子来。”

天使点点头便向里屋去了。

 

“你对Cass做了什么。”刚一进安全屋摘掉恶魔的头套，Sam便问道。

叹了口气，恶魔摇着头走向自己的床：“你不相信我，难道还不相信Cass么。”

“告诉我你们没干什么。”

“我们没什么！”Dean瞪大了眼睛，“就是我洗澡时开玩笑浇了他一身水，他衣服湿透了所以他洗了个澡想要换身衣服，就是这样。快停止你奇怪的幻想！”

Sam点了点头，他整个上半身都在微微晃动着。“好。”他只说了这么一个词。

很快Castiel带着裤子下来了。他穿了件衬衫，没有穿风衣而是罩了件夹克，在加上深蓝色的牛仔裤，一种“Winchester兄弟”的惯有风格扑面而来。那是Sam留下的Dean的衣服。

“看看你，”Dean一边接过天使递给他的裤子一边感叹，“很精神嘛。”

“谢谢你。”Castiel 笑了，低下头打量自己。

没人注意到Sam的鼻子连同眉毛一起狠狠地皱了皱。

之后的事情一如往常，Castiel打发Sam回去睡觉，自己留下来看守Dean。没有人提起在浴室发生的事。

 

“也许你也应该睡上一觉。”Dean在看到Castiel打了第十三次哈欠的时候提议。

天使眨巴着没精神的蓝眼睛：“你说得对，但是我得看着你。”

“像昨晚那样不就好了？”

“不行。这次要是我睡着的话恐怕就是深睡眠了，要是你趁机逃走我也无法察觉。”

Dean抿着嘴，天使荣光消耗的速度比他预期的要快。再这样下去，没等治好自己，Cass就先死掉了也说不定。

“你这里有多少恶魔手铐？把我铐起来的话你就可以放心睡了。”

“两个。”

“那就把我铐在你觉得结实的地方。”

“你总能逃掉的，只是时间问题。”

“那这样吧，”Dean双肩塌了下来，“把我跟你铐在一起总行了吧。”

天使的眼睛亮了：“这听起来很可行。”

最终两人把手腕铐在了一起，并排躺在床上。

这次Dean没法转身背对天使了。即使他很想那样做来削弱浴室事件的尴尬。

其实那并不够称作尴尬。说是尴尬，不如说是震惊更加准确些。

天使入睡很快，几乎在他们躺下调整好位置之后就睡着了。恶魔戳了戳他的脸，没有任何反应。看来是累得够呛。

他快要死了。Dean能感受得到。

如果真的到了那一天，他的翅膀也会在他背后的平面上留下深色的痕迹么？即使他早已失掉了那两簇软软的羽毛？还是说他会像一个人类那样，孤独悲惨地死去？没有灵魂可以飞往天堂或坠入地府，只能彻底地从世界上消失，比人类还不如。

Dean看着Castiel，看了很长时间。直到悄悄爬上天窗的一轮明月吸引住他的视线。

 

天使睡觉很老实，几乎没怎么动过。但一直直挺挺地躺着不动令Dean很是难受。之前几次小幅度的活动并未弄醒Castiel，而当恶魔企图将自己和天使绑在一起的手挪到头上来时，天使醒了。

“呦。”Dean冲他打了个招呼，“现在是大半夜。”

Castiel继续恶魔没有完成的动作，把两人的手放在了他们的脑袋之间，侧过身来面对Dean。

“Dean.”

“什么。”

“一觉醒来能看到你我感到非常高兴。”

张了几次嘴，Dean愣是没有想出怎么回答。他只好愤愤地转身背对天使，但忽略了他们的手还拷在一起的事实。于是待他转过身时才发现，Castiel的手臂半叠在他的小臂之上，成一种半环抱状态把自己围在它与床单之间。他只好愤愤地转回来。

“是的，我没逃走。以后别用那种歧义的表达方式了好么？”

“哪里……歧义？”

Dean撇过头不去看Castiel，没再说话。苍白的月亮在他的虹膜上烙下一个湿润的圆点。

“你还有多少时间。”

“我不清楚，应该不多了。”

“这样啊。”恶魔眨眨眼睛，眼里白色的微型月亮跟着闪动了一下。

“那你就甘愿这样了？用你最后的少得可怜的时间看着我这个怪物？”一会儿后Dean开口。

“这个问题我想我们已经讨论过了。”天使叹了口气，“这是我自己的选择。”

“你放弃寻找荣光了。”陈述而非疑问。

“是的。”

“这样啊。”

冰冷的沉默一点点吞噬着空气。月光刺痛了Dean的眼睛。

天使张开手指，握住了恶魔和自己拷在一起的那只手。

Dean假装对Cass的小动作毫不知情。

床铺逐渐变得温暖而舒适，不久后Castiel再次进入了梦乡。


	7. Chapter 7

06

Day4

 

梦里什么都没有。说不清是空白还是黑暗。只知道什么也没有。连自己似乎都不复存在。

梦？

睡着了？

意识到的瞬间，恶魔惊醒。

眼前是天使衬衫敞开的领口。天窗投下一束清晨的阳光给微微晒黑的皮肤烫出一片不规则的明亮斑点。

Dean沿着斑点向上看去，Castiel熟睡的脸整个笼罩在他上方。

恶魔的第一反应是尽可能快地脱离目前的状态。身体比大脑先行动，挣了一下却失败了。在四肢好好地感受了当下的处境后Dean才意识到，Castiel正把他牢牢地禁锢在怀里。没错，禁锢。两人铐在一起的那只手被扭曲地挤在他们身体之间；天使另一只胳膊绕过Dean的腋下，手掌蜷在Dean的后脑勺；他的一只腿压在Dean腿上面，一只在他两腿之间，正好像绳子一样把恶魔缠得结结实实。Dean不确定自己的腿还有没有知觉。他再次尝试活动身体，很快Castiel动了动，却在恶魔还没来得及高兴前把他搂得更紧了。

Holy shit .Dean在心中暗骂。他真的一点儿也不希望自己弟弟进来时看到这样一幅场景，他像个玩具熊一样被抱在睡姿如同缺少温暖关怀的小孩子似的天使的怀里。他必须在Sam来之前把Castiel叫醒。

恶魔抬起侥幸还留有自由的左手，拍了拍天使的脸蛋：“Hey，Hey！该起床了！”

回应他的是一声轻微的哼哼。

瞪了下眼睛，Dean用力掐起了Castiel腮帮上的肉，捏起来之后还不忘摇晃摇晃。他稍稍抬头让嘴离Cass的耳朵近一些，提高了音量：“起床了———，Little bitch！”

天使这才呼扇着睫毛睁开眼睛。矢车菊蓝色笼罩着雾气，对不上焦的视线定在Dean的额头上。他花了好一阵子来摆脱睡眠的纠缠，久到Dean以为他睁着眼睛又睡着了。

“Cass？Cass！”

“我醒了。”天使为自己辩解，语调拖得稍长，之后便没了下文。

“你放开我。”恶魔提醒他。

Castiel像被水泼到般忽然间清醒了，一边喃喃着抱歉一边将四肢从恶魔身上撤离。

“抱歉，”待Dean调整好位置后他说，“我没想到我会睡成这样。”

“你就是个小屁孩。”恶魔脸朝着反方向，没好气地总结。

天使本要以自己比人类历史还长的年龄反驳他，想了想却没说出来。

两人又安静地躺了一会儿。

一只鸟飞过天窗，速度很快，Dean都没能分辨出它的颜色。

小鸟消失在窗框边，Castiel的声音随之响起：“我想我应该把你解开了。”

Dean翻了个白眼：“我以为你忘了呢。”

没有呼应，天使只是默默地掏出了钥匙。

Shit！就在他身上！Dean的眼珠子快要瞪出来，早知如此为什么不在Cass睡着时偷走呢？他开始有点担心自己的智商了，这是不是打人血的副作用？他看着天使打开手铐，坐起来离开床铺，回到自己的小椅子上面。Dean跟着天使也坐起来，对两人面对面的状态有点儿不习惯。

“Cass，你其实可以不必去坐椅子。”

“你是要我站着？”天使说的同时站了起来。

“不，不。”恶魔认真地担心起自己的智商了———他已经跟不上天使的脑回路了（虽然这也不是什么多新鲜的事），“我是说，你可以和我坐在床上。”

天使原地不动，似乎在分辨恶魔是不是在开玩笑。得出结论后他走回去，坐在了恶魔身边。

又是沉默，气氛却不再那样尴尬。很快，铁门响了。

Sam走了进来，脸色苍白。

“Cass，你可以上去休息。”

“我刚刚休息完，Sam。”看到对方一脸不解，天使补充道，“我睡了一觉。现在看起来你比我更需要休息。”

“我没事，我很快会好的。但你不一样。”Sam两条眉毛皱得快连成一条，他不知道自己还能不能面对状况再糟糕下去的天使。

但Castiel坚持自己没有问题。最终两人都留了下来。

Dean瞧着自己的弟弟说道：“我觉得你应该多吃些肉类，别像个麋鹿一样。”

Sam给了他一个并不真正恼怒的眼色，没有搭理他。

 

无所事事，看Sam吃午饭，继续无所事事，就这样过了一天。

只不过晚上的看守换成了Sam。他吃完午饭便上楼休息，直到晚上才下来，叫Castiel去睡觉。

以前并不是没有过，兄弟俩大晚上清醒得要命，坐在旅馆的床上看电视聊天，或者一起趴在电脑前尽可能地搜刮更多的资料，或是靠在黑美人的前机盖上静静地喝啤酒赏夜空。不过都与当下的情况不一样。

当下的情况是，Sam膝头放着一本古堡墙砖模样的旧书，小心翼翼地翻着泛黄且薄得可怜的纸页，隔三差五便抬头观察观察Dean在干什么。Dean则窝在床头，目不转睛地看着电视，时不时爆发出一阵大笑。他在看南方公园。记得刚在电视上播出的时候，父亲曾告诫Dean不要让Sam看，但每次Dean还是会带上Sam一起看。其实那时Sam已经足够成熟去理解里面的内容了。在之后的猎魔的过程中，两人有意无意地切换电视频道，Dean总会在看到这部动画时叫Sam停下，接下来他们便会度过相对现实生活更加轻松开怀的十几分钟。而现在，那几个小孩子尖锐快速的语调和Dean毫无遮拦的笑声让他有些头痛。

“Ew，好恶心。”恶魔咧嘴。可在Sam看来他明明是一副幸灾乐祸的表情。

“哦！我的天！Sam你快看！”几分钟后Dean突然大叫。

Sam条件反射抬头去看，没发现什么特殊的画面，只是几个孩子聚在操场上。

“Oops，刚好过去了，很遗憾你没有赶上。”

投给哥哥一个无趣的眼神，Sam继续埋头研究起怀里的书。他已经找了不下几千份资料了，包括书籍、图片、文件甚至剪报，只要是跟该隐和第一刃沾一点边儿的东西他都要过目。但转移血印这种事是几千年以来的头一回，Sam竭尽全力也找不到关于这方面的任何资料。在抓住Dean之前是如此，抓住Dean之后情况也没有变得多乐观。

唯一的优势就是第一刃不在Dean手里，这有效地绕过了使事情变得更加难看的可能。但第一刃在Crowley手里，Sam没法确保在地狱之王找到这里（他总有办法找到他们）时不会物归原主然后坐观Dean大开杀戒，那么他和Cass是无论如何也逃不掉的。一个没有超自然力量的人类和一个荣光快要耗尽的天使，抗衡带有该隐血印的恶魔和地狱之王。多可笑。

Sam忽然发觉，他们所做的一切其实只是用尽全力的最后一搏。尤其对于Cass来说更是如此。一旦失败，他们就会什么也不剩。字面意义上的什么也不剩。无力感如海水涨潮，从脚底晃动着上涨，直到淹没头顶。手肘支在摊开的书上，Sam把脸埋进手掌。这不是他第一次崩溃。有很多次，他又撕又砸毁掉身边一切能够到的东西，连着好几天没有吃饭，找茬一帮大汉被狠狠地按在地上揍到站不起来，在酒吧喝到烂醉被店员扔在大街上，在房间里一动不动地呆坐一天一夜，像个女孩子一样放声大哭。现在的崩溃，在程度上来说已经比之前那几次减轻不知多少了。至少现在他的哥哥就在他眼前。也许他们还能像以前那样，联手漂亮地解决面临的问题，不管这问题有多么离谱多么艰难多么绝望。他允许自己在手心里多休息了一会儿，深呼吸几次，抬起了头。

他注意到，Dean在他抬头的瞬间移开了聚焦在他身上视线，装作一直在津津有味看着电视的样子。Sam认为这是个好现象，说明兄长对他还有最起码的关心。他应该问问Castiel Dean现在看起来是什么样子的，是不是比之前更加像人类。

他还记得Cass第一次看到恶魔化的Dean的时候。虽然天使没什么表情，但Sam能看出来他被吓得不轻。这之后Castiel表示，复原的可能性非常小，属于不要抱太大希望而是全面做好最坏打算的那种可能性。他不知道Dean看起来真正是什么样子，只是每次看到那双自己熟悉的眼睛变得漆黑，胸腔就会像一把钝刀猛地扭动着插进去那样疼。

Sam注视着懒懒地靠在床上看着动画片的哥哥，那与他过去的表现没两样，可现在只能是现在，过去只能是过去。而Sam无法确定自己还能不能看到未来。

从一开始就错了。从最初开始就错的离谱，从Dean出生，不，应该是从他们父母相遇时就错了。他们从一开始就被诅咒了。Sam不是很相信命运这回事，虽然没有他哥哥表现得那样激进，不过他确实不怎么相信。出了这档事之后他却越来越质疑自己曾经的观念，越来越感觉到无力回天。但他在坚持，他唯一确信的就是自己会坚持到底，坚持到终于成功或彻底失败的那一秒，这不是为Dean，是为他自己。他们兄弟俩不惜一切后果相互救赎的疯狂行为，本质上从来都是为了自己。只因无论如何都放不了手而已。

动画片结束了，Dean向他投来一个满足的微笑。

他只是不能让Dean消失在自己的生活中。至少这次不能。

 

夜晚异常安静。屋外没有风、没有鸟雀也没有鸣虫，没有任何声音；屋内只有Sam翻动书页轻微的沙沙声。

恶魔仰躺在床上透过天窗看着夜空，难得的没吭过一声。Sam知道Dean喜欢看天空，不论是蓝色的正午，红色的黄昏或是墨色的深夜，他都喜欢。那会让人感到放松，Sam承认这点。但现在的Dean看起来像是在思考着什么，而非放松自己。几乎是出于本能，Sam开了口。

“Dean.”

“怎么了，Sammy？”恶魔盯着天窗回道。

“你想说什么吗？”

这次他转过了头看向Sam：“你看我像想说话的样子么？”

“不像。”Sam诚恳地答，因为确实不像，“但你需要。”

“你是心理医生吗。”Dean吐出这么一句，继续转过头欣赏夜空。

Sam用鼻子发出很大一声气音，也低下头继续与古书战斗。

 

“Cass没有尝试过寻找他的荣光是吗。”过了很久后恶魔看着天窗说道。

突然的声音吓了Sam一跳，差点扯破那脆弱不堪的纸张：“没有。”

“你有没有想办法帮他找过？”

“没有。”Sam摇着头，他能清晰地感觉到愧疚从身体里面抓挠着他，“他坚持先解决你的问题。”

“他就是个没长脑子的傻瓜。”几分钟之后Dean说道，语调平平，Sam从中听不出情绪。

“我会替你转告他的。”Sam想了一会儿，最终如此回答。

 

直到天色渐亮，Castiel回来之前，没人再说一句话。


	8. Chapter 8

07

Day7

 

第二次净化与第一次没有什么差别，同样也没有什么明显趋于人类化的效果。不过变化确实在发生着，天使告诉Sam，就他能看到的部分来说，黑暗的元素减少了一些，灵魂的力量强大了不少。这是好现象。

唯一别扭的地方在于，Dean对交换条件的约定很是不满。

“为什么一次净化只能换一次洗澡的机会？”

“因为规矩我来定，抗议无效。” 

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

最后他还是保守地选择了洗澡。

 

Day8

 

Sam略为惊讶地发现自己的哥哥较之前火药味淡了不少，不会总是出口带刺；相对的，逐渐开始显露出对周围人（虽然只有Sam和Castiel）不易察觉的关心。但同时，Dean愈发疲惫的精神状态让两人担忧成倍增长。

 

Day11

 

最后一步完成后没多久，Dean喊饿。

Castiel冲Sam点点头，离开去买些速食，当然，还有pie。回来的时候，Dean却已经睡着了。

天使带着疑惑看向Sam，后者翘起了嘴角。尽管他脸色糟糕到使这个浅浅的笑容看起来十分可怖。

“他需要吃，需要睡。”Sam维持着傻笑，“他在好转。”

“但你的状况越来越差。”天使蹙起眉，并没有被对方的笑容感染。

“我没事的，我会恢复。倒是你，Cass，你感觉怎么样？”

“还好。”Castiel简短地答，同每次一样，只要话题转移到自己身上，他总会尽量缩短讨论。

Sam沉浸改变带来的喜悦中，接过了Castiel买来的汉堡。他咬下一口，嚼了几下，稍微明白了为什么Dean那样爱吃这种垃圾食品。

没多久，Dean被汉堡的香味熏醒了。睡醒后的Dean精神状态焕然一新，要不是Castiel及时把纸袋送到他跟前，他似乎马上就要窜起来夺走Sam手中那个汉堡，已经吃了一半的那个。见状Sam不禁怀疑Dean之前的萎靡不振是因为身体需要睡眠而没有落实，一直硬撑着导致的。所以他就如此问了自己哥哥，不出意外地，对方矢口否认。不过Sam也和以往碰到的各种相同情况那样作了相同处理———加深了他的怀疑。

两个汉堡很快被Dean消灭干净，紧接着他又把魔抓伸向pie。Sam斜眼看向面无表情Castiel，在内心无奈感叹自从他们当中多了这个天然呆之后自己这个弟弟更难当了。单凭记住给Dean买pie这点就与天使不知差了多少公里。

把汉堡的包装纸揉成一团扔进已经掏空了的纸袋里，Sam忽然感到一阵眩晕。

“Sam，Sammy？You ok？”Dean忘记了咀嚼嘴里塞得满满的食物，忙上前扶住弟弟的肩膀。

“没、没事。大概是贫血。”

兄长皱起了眉头，然后不由分说地把床腾出来让Sam躺下。对抗不了哥哥的坚持，几分钟后Sam躺在安全屋稍宽的单人床上，盖着被单，一只手放在额头上。

Dean总算嚼完并咽下了嘴里的东西，把弟弟的手从头上拿下来，仔细看了看他的脸，又用手背贴了贴，表情严肃：“你看起来相当糟糕。”

Sam虚弱地笑了笑：“我感觉还好。”

“照照镜子你就知道了，老兄。你得去看医生了。”

“我怎么跟大夫解释？说我为了治好我变成恶魔的哥哥给他注射自己的血造成贫血？”

“撒谎是咱家人的特长，你随便编个理由，去挂挂水吃吃药恢复得快些。”

“不然的话，照这种情况下去，我们就得另想办法了。”天使突然插话道。

冷场只持续了几秒，Sam试图以故作轻松的微弱笑声扭转正自由落体氛围。

“我没事，就是少了几百CC血而已，好好睡一觉多补充些糖分就能满血复活。”

Dean一副“你骗谁呢”的表情，同时Castiel配合着道：“在我看来可不是这样的。”

用鼻子长出一声气音作为回答，Sam抬起手，这次遮住了眼睛。

天使和不怎么恶魔的恶魔一左一右坐在小凳子上，看着躺在床上的人类发愣。

 

大约一个小时之后，Sam起身说要上去查些资料，Castiel嘱咐他早点休息，Dean絮叨着明天一定去医院看看之类的话，安全屋又恢复到两个人的状态。

“你感觉怎么样？”例行的询问这次稍稍推后了一些。

“好极了，真的。”他理直气壮地看进Castiel满溢怀疑的蓝色眸子。

天使挑起了一边的眉毛（这难得的表情让Dean看得眼睛发直）：“既然你这么说了。”

没人再说话，Dean躺倒在床上。Castiel从小椅子上挪过去在他身边躺下。

这种莫名其妙却顺其自然但总感觉如鲠在喉的相处模式自从上次两人铐在一起睡了一觉之后一直延续至今且呈愈演愈烈的趋势。比如说现在，Dean不自觉地转过身朝向Cass，Cass也配合地转过来面对他，手有一下没一下地拂过他的脸侧短短的胡渣，这使得Dean舒适地眯起眼睛。

他没办法想象自己之前还计划过不择手段让眼前这个天使解开身上的咒符这种事，那是他还是恶魔时候的想法，而Dean十分清楚作为一个恶魔，自己混蛋到无法度量。现在，他连丝毫沾边儿的想法都没有。因为吃了东西，血液集中到胃里，再加上天使轻柔有节奏的抚摸，Dean感觉眼皮越来越沉，困倦再次席卷而来，他放任自己在Castiel手臂的包围下闭上了双眼。

 

夜已过半，Dean在喉咙干渴的刺痛中醒来。他张开眼，Castiel放大的脸冲进视线。

黑暗中，天使微微透着蓝光的大眼睛如探照灯般正一眨不眨地盯着他看。盯得他后背上的汗毛根根树立，睡意顿消。

“Hey？”Dean小声道，有些迟疑。

“你醒了。”天使一副对自己诡异行为毫无自觉的口气。

“你在干嘛？”问完他就后悔了，这问题简直蠢到没边儿。

“我在观察你。”好在Cass一本正经地回答了他。

实在找不到合适的句子接话，Dean只好翻了个大大的白眼。

半晌，Castiel开了口，语气忽然变得有些急促。

“我需要你听听。”

Dean被天使突如其来的变化（无论是话题上还是态度上）搞得无所适从：“听什么？”

“我真正的声音。”天使说着，矢车菊蓝的虹膜泛起一层晶莹的水光，“在你还能听到之前。”

瞪圆了眼睛，嘴巴自动地半张开，Dean直直地看着Castiel的身体渐渐撒发出柔和的淡蓝色光芒。

那光芒很快又黯淡转为明亮，且愈发刺眼，让Dean不由自主地抬手遮住不断涌进视线的光束。

Castiel如同加了电子效果，自带放大及回音作用的声音响起：“好的，别看我，Dean。不要看我就可以了。”

Dean不解地皱起眉头，而当下也不是询问的好时机，他只好乖乖听天使的话，从指缝里偷偷瞧着。

一阵尖细的蜂鸣声灌入耳朵，没几秒钟便消失了。紧接着是突如其来的寂静，一丝一毫声音都捕捉不到。几乎是寂静降临的同时，屋子里所有陈设的东西开始剧烈地震动起来。电视和安置它的边柜相互敲打着；小冰箱像上了弦；床头柜上的杂志们争先恐后步履蹒跚地想要来个蹦极；mp3早就拖着它的耳机坠落在了地上；连固定在地面上的两把椅子和两个人所在的床都如见到天敌的弱小食草动物般钉在原地却止不住哆嗦。

但这疯狂一切没有发出任何声音。任何声音都没有。

Dean透过缝隙看着这场景，觉得现在他挡在眼前的手唯一作用就是防止他的眼珠子掉下来。

在他开始担心屋子里的家具会不会坏掉的时候，Castiel“真正”的声音毫无征兆地降临了。

他无法形容那声音听起来是什么样的，因为那像是直接打进了骨头里，并回荡在身体的各个角落，久久徘徊不去。每一个细小的音节变化似乎都钻进了血管红细胞里面流窜经全身，在所到的各处留下不可磨灭的痕迹，最终汇集在灵魂深处，蚀刻出它们所代表的种种含义，从此永远停留在那里，肉体的泯灭也无法阻止———它们是亘古的。

就像天使本身。

Castiel只说了一个词。

“Dean.”

 

Dean控制不住地颤抖。他确信他一辈子都不会忘掉这个经历，就算洗脑也不会忘记。那已经超越了大脑记忆的范畴。

身体早就不停使唤，遮在眼前的手挪开了。天使真身的样貌出现在他眼前。

Dean忘掉了怎么呼吸。

如果换一个场合，也许他能用所有他能够想到的形容灾难的词汇描述天使现在看起来的样子。

但现在，Dean只是不能呼吸，像有东西从里面堵住了他的呼吸道。

他感觉到眼睛开始分泌出大量的液体。他不清楚那是荣光的光线刺痛了眼睛造成的，还是因为身体里内脏被剖开般的剧痛造成的。逐渐，泪水决堤，像是无论如何都要把他身体里的全部水分从眼睛排出来似的，Dean只好再次捂上眼睛。

手掌的阴影下，他视网膜上还残留着天使的身影。那让他再次被身体被撕裂成碎片的剧痛侵袭。视野全部转为黑暗，他忍不住一遍遍回忆方才所见的景象，一遍遍承受能将咬碎牙齿的痛苦。一遍又一遍。

他恍然明白为何Crowley当初掏心掏肺地建议Dean不要去窥探Castiel的真身。他若是早在那时看到了，想必很可能不会去和地狱之王一起花天酒地了。虽然，Dean很怀疑那时的自己是不是真的会为了天使好友回心转意。他对于现在的自己都还保有着高度的警戒心。

周围的光亮渐渐转暗，身下床的震动减小了很多。过了几秒后，房间恢复静止和昏暗。

Castiel伸出手一点点把Dean盖在眼前的手掌掰开，动作略显僵硬：“你还好吗，Dean？”接着便被对方木犀草绿的眼睛前淌出的一大滩水吓坏了。

“你怎么了，Dean？怎么了？”

“不是我怎么了，Cass。”勉强从喉咙里挤出的声音哽咽沙哑，“你怎么了。”

天使压下下巴：“你看到了。”

“我当然看见了！你那副残破不堪的样子是怎么回事？你应该去找你的荣光，暂时找不到就再夺走哪个该死的天使的能量，或者怎样都好做些什么能让你好些的补救啊！别他妈在这里守着我，赶快抬起你的屁股想办法！Sammy有没有帮你？其他天使呢，那些还敬仰你的？”Dean机关枪一样吐出一大串话，讲完后大喘粗气，还不争气地抽鼻子。他用手胡乱抹掉泪水，蹭在被单上，瞪大还盛着水的眼睛死盯着Castiel，等待着回答。

天使眼睛看向斜下方，月光的碎片落在他睫毛上。他试图开口，好几次，但半个词都没有说出来。为此他得到了Dean几乎使出全力的一掌。

“啊？”Dean催促着，宝石般的眸子像包裹了一层水雾的炽火，生生在Castiel的灵魂上（尽管那并不存在，但他能体会到相同的痛觉，虽然他并不理解为什么会有这种痛觉及这感觉背后代表的含义）灼出一个大洞。

吞咽了一下，咬了咬牙齿和下唇，Castiel终于缓慢地开了口；“我已经接受了我的结局。”

带有死亡气息的静默倾盆而来，浇筑进整个房间。

Dean持续不断地小幅度摇着头，眼里满溢着除了泪水外让Castiel更感到整个身躯震颤着疼痛的东西。他从没如此难受过，不论是作为天使还是作为人类，在他度过的比人类历史还要长久的数千年里都从来没有经历过这种感受。有种温暖的流动质体在他胃底蜷缩着，而血管里充斥着冰冷沸腾的沙粒，它们所造成的风暴让那股温暖愈来愈弱小，脆弱地扭动向更深处躲去。天使徒劳地想要留住那缕暖流，沙暴却像刀片，成群结队毫不留情疯狂地向他席卷而来。他无法抓住滑不留手的流体，空留一身汩汩冒血的伤口。

“可是我不能接受，”Dean那像是从遥远荒无人烟的地方传来的声音把被疼痛紧紧攫住的天使拉回他面前，“绝对不可能接受，”他还在摇着头，“永远也无法接受。”

Castiel回过神，视线模糊得看不清与自己距离只有几厘米的Dean的脸。他茫然地摸上自己的眼睛，指尖触到了温暖的液体。

他在哭。

意识到的瞬间，便再也停不下来。

Dean把Castiel的头按过来，让两人的额头贴在一起。他鼻尖安抚性地来回磨蹭着天使打湿的鼻侧和脸颊，手指在黑色凌乱的头发中轻柔地穿梭，另一只手轻轻地拍着对方的后背。Castiel揪着他胸前的衣襟，随着一下下地抽泣几乎要把布料扯破。

他们就这样躺了很久。

不知过了多久，两对沾了泪水的湿滑嘴唇慢慢靠近，吸黏在一起，仿佛直到时间尽头也再不会分开。


	9. Chapter 9

08

Day12

 

Castiel把舌头滑进Dean的嘴里，迫不及待而绝望。Dean一点儿也不想用后面这个词去形容一个天使（尽管因荣光的消耗使他变得越发接近人类），但它尝起来的确就是那样的。他不由自主顺从着Castiel，吸住天使忙乱的舌头，引导着他和自己的舌头缠绕在一起。

亲吻的节奏趋于稳定，Dean翻身把天使固定在身下，开始解对方衬衫的扣子。嘴忙着的状态下手也不怎么听使唤，刚解到一半，忽然一个有些陌生的感受偷袭了Dean，在他的屁股上。他晃了下神，停下了手中和嘴里的动作，翘起上半身疑惑地看着Cass。天使也张开眼睛看着他，湛蓝的眸子透着薄薄的微光，仿佛在告诉Dean他现在什么也不想说，什么都不会说，他此时此刻只想做好他们两人都渴望的事。那光亮有些刺痛了Dean好不容易不再流泪的眼睛。于是他默许了天使的双手继续在他的臀瓣上捏揉，不过很快他便发现自己对这双手欲罢不能。Dean加快脱衣服的速度，把头埋进Castiel敞开的领口。舌头刚贴在光滑的皮肤上蠕动了可怜的几下，天使的手就拽住他脑后的头发，迫使他抬起头然后把自己的嘴唇贴在Dean的嘴唇上面。舌头再次交缠在一起，Cass的一只手按着Dean的后颈，另一只还停留在那翘挺的屁股上。

总算解开了天使的衬衫，Dean坐起身来脱掉了他的棉质T衫。这是他在被软禁之后唯一一次真心喜欢他弟弟提供他的柔软的运动裤和T衫，它们真的是很好脱，也能很好地感受到天使的动作。他把赤裸的胸膛贴向Castiel的，回应着天使执着的不肯放开的吻，双手挪到下方企图解放他的皮带。一番挣扎后，Dean艰难地从Cass的吮吸中抽离，附身直奔好不容易解开的拉链，并不忘一路在天使皮肤上留下一道泛着光亮的水痕。舌头扫过小腹的毛发并湿润了它们，Dean扒住Castiel布质长裤连同里面内裤的边缘，发力使它们一起从髋部滑到了膝窝。就在他跃跃欲试想要舔一舔那已经高高翘起的器官时，天使再一次抓住了他脑后的头发。

搞毛？Dean抬起头，用眼神询问Castiel。天使坐了起来，边收回在Dean膝盖间的双腿，边把搭在肩上的衬衫褪了下来。不慌不忙地脱掉了裤子和袜子之后，他朝Dean的运动裤伸出了手———那里早早就支起了小帐篷。软趴趴的裤子很顺利就被扒了下来，接着是内裤。他甚至帮这个愣着神的半恶魔半人类脱掉了袜子。待两人身上一片布料也不剩，天使坐直了身体，上下打量着Dean，嘴角扬了起来：“这样好多了。”

Dean不自觉地跟着微笑，手撑着床垫探过身去亲吻Castiel的脸颊。“可以继续了吗？”他问道。天使以一个吻回应了他。

他们随着动作的重心重新躺倒在床上，这次Castiel毫不客气地把Dean压在了身下。他让两个人的分身磨蹭在一起，很快便被Dean温热的手掌包裹住。天使不顾一切地执迷于他的嘴唇令前恶魔又疑惑又想笑。他把他的炽热的喘息和微弱的呻吟全部送到Dean的嘴边，Dean也悉数吃了个干净。双手毫无章法地抚摸着所有他能够到的Dean的皮肤，Castiel凌乱的触碰就像一个处子。这样的想法让Dean忍不住笑出来———他们都知道Cass不是，他有过一次经验，只不过结局不太好。所以他放开了圈着自己和天使老二的手，侧头躲过Cass不断进攻的唇时握住了他的手腕。

“你打算就一直这样下去吗，我的小天使？”Dean看着因为躲避自己的亲吻眼神有点受伤的Castiel，“吻到地老天荒？”

“如果可以的话，我十分希望。”一本正经的声调与当下所处的气氛格格不入。

前恶魔忍住叹气的冲动，抬起天使的手腕让他的指尖触碰到自己的锁骨：“你不想试试这里吗？”他问，让那指尖往下滑去，停留在挺立起来的嫩红色乳尖上，“这里呢？”他引导天使，指腹轻轻地按压着。

见Castiel眯起了眼睛，Dean知道自己成功了。

“好像值得一试。”

“You have no idea.”

Castiel把头埋进Dean的肩窝。他试着品尝Dean锁骨上的皮肤，舌头小心地舔着，牙齿细细地啃咬，弄得前恶魔因为痒痒而直缩脖子。他停留了一会儿便向下挪去，舌背划过墨色五芒星图案，覆上小巧的乳首。依旧是轻轻浅浅的舔舐，齿缘有一下没一下地厮磨，像品尝什么精致的甜点，又像刚刚长出乳齿还不会用的小婴儿。Dean没有伸手抚慰他和天使还贴在一起的欲望，他想单纯地体会Castiel笨拙的嘴巴带给他的奇妙感受。天使所做的一切可说是毫无技巧可言，但Dean却感觉出奇的好。手揉进那深色的凌乱短发，他倾身把胸脯更加贴向天使的嘴。

自下而上从覆着薄而脆弱皮肤的胸骨一路舔上去，在颈子侧面放慢了速度，又转回来包裹住凸起的喉结，舌面擦过带着短短胡茬的下颚，舌尖掠过下巴，双唇才终于与另一双相印。像许久未见一样，Castiel再次迫不及待地把舌头伸进Dean的嘴里，翻搅掠夺，汲取他能够到的一切。分开来喘气的档口，Cass眨着眼睛问：“我做的对吗？”

忍不住翘起嘴角，前恶魔回答道：“很对，很好。”看到天使咧开了嘴露出几颗小白牙，Dean恶魔属性的一部分回来找他报道了，“只是没什么经验。”

闻言Cass的嘴角撇了下去：“这不能怪我。”

“是是。”Dean抬起手抚上天使的脸颊，“所以我可以教你。”他把手移到脑后将天使的脑袋按了下来，凑过去在他的颈侧狠狠咬了一口。

“Ouch.”受害者小声嘶道。

Dean安抚性地在留下齿痕的地方舔了又舔，费劲地抬着脑袋在天使脖子和肩膀过渡的位置吮出一个淤痕。

躺回枕头上欣赏了一下自己的作品，他得意道：“怎么样，学会了吗？”

Castiel没有回答他，低头朝着前恶魔的锁骨亮出了牙齿。一阵刺痛后，Dean终于收获牙印一枚。还没来得及开口表扬，又一阵刺痛落在他的颈侧。接着他感觉到天使卖力地吮吸，吻完再抬头查看成效———似乎不太好，因为他的嘴落在了同一块地方再次吮吸起来。这样反复几次之后，令Dean没想到的是，Cass含住了他的耳垂。

“我以为你会多做一会儿功课呢。”前恶魔调笑，对于天使已经开始小幅度磨蹭着他们的下半身并不感到惊讶。

Castiel没说话，气息急促而颤抖。他专心地用嘴探索着Dean的耳朵，同时下身动作的幅度越来越大。Dean正想让他的手也加入运动行列之中时，天使突然停止了运动。一时间房间里只有两人呼吸的声音，隆隆作响。

“Dean，”天使的嘴唇还抿着Dean的耳廓，吐字却异常清晰，“我想进入你。”

声音随着热气溜进Dean的耳朵里，像咒语配合着迷药操控他整个身体都颤抖起来。

除了Sam以外，Castiel是Dean仅剩的家人了。他能为家人做任何事，字面意义上的任何事。他心甘情愿。要是换做其他人，Dean不清楚自己会不会把对方揍得不省人事，但Cass，Cass不一样。

这个要求并不难，甚至是令人振奋的。

似乎要稳住身体，Dean双臂绕到Castiel的背后抓住他的肩膀把他按下来压着自己，脸颊贴着天使的颈子，声音干涩紧绷：“你知道怎么做吗？”

“我知道是从后面……”

“没错，没错。”Dean连忙打断他，“这里有润滑剂之类的么？”

“没有。”显而易见。

“你知道需要润滑的吧。”

“知道一些。”

前恶魔放开了天使，仰起头叹了口气。在他说话前Castiel开了口。

“我看到那里有袋千岛酱，行不行。”

Dean勉强忍住了在天使脑袋上敲一拳的冲动，磨着牙说道：“应该行。”

这是没有条件的情况下能做出的最好选择了。Dean可不希望他和Castiel的第一次充满疼痛（鉴于他后面还没有使用过），不过有（原本应该混合在Sam之前的蔬菜沙拉里并被Sam吃下肚的）千岛酱参与的第一次一定会让他终身难忘。

天使倾身向前使劲伸长了胳膊，够到了那包放在床头柜上的千岛酱。他坐起身，捏着它的一角骄傲地摇晃给Dean看。Dean痛苦地闭上了双眼。他不清楚自己以后还能不能吃下有千岛酱的东西了。

很快他听到了塑料包装被撕开的声音，接着是粘稠的流体从细小的裂缝中挤出来时吞吐空气的声音。一阵窸窣之后，Castiel调整好了位置，分开了Dean的腿。

很好，前恶魔说服自己，来吧，没有什么好担心的。他可是经历过各种各样的严刑拷打，在生死间徘徊上百次，天堂里有他的脚印地狱有他的鲜血炼狱有他的汗水，他是Dean Winchester，连上帝都不能拿他奈何的Winchester家的长子。对一个天使，他视如血亲的天使，把他从地狱救出来同他在炼狱并肩作战无时无刻有求必应的天使，他的天使，敞开身体，又有什么难的呢？Dean咽下自己所有的不安，却无法抑制它们在他体内震颤。他没有害怕，只是太过紧张了而已。

太紧张了。

当Castiel的沾有酱汁的指尖触到他臀瓣间那个还无人涉足过的领域时，Dean强烈地抖了一抖，像有冰块刚滑进了他的衣领。天使抬起头以眼神询问，他用力点点头。

“继续吧。”他说。

闻言Castiel低下头，一只手扶在Dean左大腿后方作支撑，右手继续干活。Dean扭头不去看下面正在发生的事情，虽然完全是在自欺欺人———任何细小的动作他都能感受到。他咬住下唇，把对不适感的不满全部发泄在攥在手中的床单上。

酱很凉，但Cass的手指是温热的。Dean能感觉到酱汁被推进他身体里再推开，指节擦过内壁，转了半圈。空气变得没办法好好吸进肺里面，仅仅短暂地停留在胸腔上方就飞快地溜走，Dean怀疑自己已经缺氧了。天使似乎察觉到Dean的不对劲，停下动作凑过去吻了吻Dean的嘴角。

“继续。”他收到了气息急促却不容分说的指令。

遵守命令是天使最擅长的。很快，Castiel伸进了第二根手指。他再次向Dean投去询问的目光，而后者此时已拒绝说话，也拒绝去看Castiel。天使把这当做默许。

对正在进行的事情不熟悉并不代表对人类的身体不熟悉。相反，天使对于人体构造了解得十分透彻。他伸展着手指，直到指腹摸到某些位置使得躺在床上的人差点儿弹起来。

“这是什么？”Dean瞪大了眼睛盯着在两腿间忙活的Castiel，半是质问的语调底气不足。

“前列腺。”天使回答，故意又一次（在Dean看来充满恶意地）擦过那里，淡然道，“我以为你知道。”

Dean稳住身体，支起上半身掐住Castiel的胳膊，示意他让自己喘口气好说话。“我知道，只是我从没试过这种途径。”

天使冲他眨眨眼，伸进了第三根手指。

Dean原本要脱口而出的脏话被Castiel再一次途径前列腺的指腹生生顶了回去。

几分钟内房间里只有酱汁在力的作用下发出的黏腻声音和Dean压抑着的喘息声 。

“可以了么。”前恶魔从从牙缝里挤出几个单词，不耐地去抓天使的手腕。

Castiel调整了一下（惹得Dean忍不住呻吟出声），把手指从Dean体内抽了出来。“应该可以了。”他扶着冷落了很久的自己的硬挺，将顶端抵在了正等待着他的洞口。

还未来得及向前推进，Dean猛地弓起身子叫停。

“Cass！”他喊，沙哑着，气喘吁吁，“等等，你，你不能这么做。”

“为什么？”以往平板的声音染上了惊讶与不易察觉的怒意，“为什么？”

前恶魔没有立刻回答他。他看着天使，像是被光线刺了眼一样用掌根捂住了眼睛，接着整个手掌覆上来遮住整个脸。呼吸节奏稳定后才放下手，露出带着泪痕的脸。“你是天使，你不该这么做。”

“Dean，你———你在乎这些？”

“不是我在乎，而是Cass———Cass你是个该死的天使啊！”

“你几年前就知道这个事实了。”

Dean摇头。几缕暖金色的头发湿漉漉地贴在额头，他把它们向后捋过去：“我不是什么好人，Cass，我才前两天还是他妈的恶魔！”

“这些我都知道。”Castiel歪着头，眼睛里透着迷惑。

“不，你不知道，Cass。”Dean再次深呼吸了几下，手掌似有若无地握住Castiel的肩膀，他看进天使那如晴空一般的蓝色，之前的微光已经消逝不见了，“你值得更好的。”他拇指慢慢地摩挲着Cass的皮肤，“另一个天使，一个普通平凡的女人，或者男人。”

Castiel的眼睛睁得大大的，似乎Dean在讲他根本听不懂的语言。

“总之不是我，不该是我也不能是我。”微微汗湿的手心离开天使的肩，Dean别开了视线。

沉默，又是沉默，Dean痛恨沉默。它们无孔不入，坚不可摧。它们毫不手软地把整个房间固化成一个密不透风的盒子，隔绝于世界之外，隔绝于生命之外，隔绝于希望之外。

希望本不就是虚无缥缈不切实际的奢侈品么。

听不到Castiel回应，Dean正思考着如何把话题和他们正在进行的事情一起结束掉，忽然被蛮力掀倒在床上。

他挣扎着抬起头，大腿被死死地卡在天使的手臂和腰之间。Castiel的手陷进腿后柔软的皮肤里，力气大得能留下指痕。

“Cass？”

Castiel没有回答毫不掩饰流露出惊慌的Dean，只是坚定不移把自己的欲望送进他刚刚探索了很久的小穴。

“等等！等等，Cass！”

他没有理会，继续向前推进着。

“Cass———Cass！”

终于全部埋入。Dean没了声音。Castiel俯下身来，没有亲吻他，而是捏住他的下巴摆正他的脸，直视进他裹着一层泪水的绿眼睛，静静地宣布。

“我只要你，Dean。”


	10. Chapter 10

09

Day12

 

“为什么到现在你还是不明白？”Castiel缓缓地抽出来，“我所做的一切都是为了你。”他没有太多停顿便重新顶了回去，“从上帝派我去地狱把你带回人间开始，”抽出，“一次，”顶进，“一次，”抽出，“又一次，我拯救你。”

混乱急促的气息让Dean没办法说出完整的话，每个单词刚刚送到喉咙就被挤压变形成断断续续的呻吟。他想咬住嘴唇，咬住手指咬住Cass的肩膀或者咬住什么都好，只要能抑制住这些羞耻的声音涌出；但想要说话的强烈愿望让他没办法闭上自己的嘴。他不断地点着头，告诉天使自己知道他曾为自己做过的那些牺牲，那些他甚至都牢牢刻在了心里，尽管他清楚可能没机会也没能力报偿这个天使。所以这更是个错误。

“你知道为什么吗？”Castiel保持着一定的频率，“不是因为你是上帝派给我的任务而我是个服从命令的战士。”他顿了顿，在粗重的喘息中努力维持着语调的平稳，“也许一开始是，但从很早很早以前就不再是了。”他把一只手按在Dean头侧，经过时拇指轻轻擦过前恶魔的脸颊， “我为了你违背天堂的意志。”“我为了你放弃了整个军队。”“放弃了继续做一个天使的权利。”“甚至放弃了把我自己留在你身边。”

“现在我不顾我自己正消逝的荣光而帮助你恢复人性。”

现在进行的一切都比Dean在地狱中经受的折磨还要痛苦。好像他坐在被告席，而Castiel正在逐字逐句地一条一条陈述着他所犯下的罪行，用锥子和锤头一下下一个字母都不落地凿在他心脏上。他知道他应得什么样的刑罚，但是他也知道Castiel不会下令他想要的判决。深深地厌恶———对自己的厌恶，蚕食鲸吞般，将他从里到外捣挖掠夺得干干净净，只剩下由灰尘堆叠而成的躯壳，仿佛风一吹就散失在空气里。他想说些什么，可不知道能说什么，他不确定天使需要他说什么，还是做些别的什么，他甚至不知道自己有没有资格说话。所有他能做的只是费力地控制时不时爆发的呻吟，扭过头不敢看Castiel的眼睛。

Castiel大口地喘着气，似乎刚刚说出的那几句话耗费了他毕生的精力。他沉默了一会儿，让做爱发出的清脆又黏腻的声音和两人不稳的呼吸声占领房间。不满于Dean别开的视线，他放开握在Dean膝窝的手，伸过来掰正Dean的头，迫使他和自己对视。

“看着我，看着我，Dean。”声音柔和了许多。

“我……”Dean微张着嘴，尝试了几次才再次开口，“……抱歉。”

天使摇头。

“我是心甘情愿的。”

“只要是为了你。”

Castiel不间断地抽送着，像精准的机械一般。

“你明白了吗？”

Dean直愣愣地看着他，绿色的眼睛里蓄着满满的水汽。

“可是，我……”

“你值得，Dean。”Castiel俯身把自己额头贴在Dean的额头上，“你至少值得拥有我。”他用嘴堵住Dean的嘴，结束了这单方面的辩论。

剩下的过程两人都没有再说话。小腹间的摩擦加上Castiel后知后觉放上来的手，没过多久Dean就射在了天使的手掌中，一些漏在了他的小腹上。Castiel在他之后几秒钟也射了出来，全部灌进了Dean的身体里。

Castiel任由重力把他拉向床铺，拉向Dean。他们静静地抱着躺（趴）了几分钟，Castiel才缓缓从Dean体内退了出来，翻身侧躺在一旁。

“我不是什么合格的天使。”他望着Dean的侧脸，不太肯定地开口道。

半晌，Dean哼了一声：“你确实不怎么样。”终于转过头看向他。这鼓舞了天使继续说下去。

“我犯过很严重的错误，非常严重，而且是无法挽回的。那些我杀掉的天使，那些因为我而坠落的天使，我的鲁莽行为使天堂变得萧条混乱。”

“我知道。”

没了声音。Castiel只是直直地盯着Dean，好像在用脑电波把要说的话通过这种方式传给他。

“所以，”前恶魔不得不开口，“你想说什么？”

几秒后Castiel才眨眨眼开口讲话。

“我们是一样的。”他停了一下，看起来是在组织语言，“你和我———这样———没有什么错。”

Dean不得不承认他方才因为天使的那几句话难受得要死，现在却又因为对方蹩脚的解释莫名地有些想笑。这听起来可真娘，适合Sammy而不是他。但他还是笑了出来，然后看到了Castiel荡漾着些许惊讶与安心笑意的蓝色双眸。

“我的老天，”他微笑着故作感叹，“你真是越来越像人类了。”

话音刚落，Dean便意识到了他刚刚无意间说出的话语意味着什么。

Castiel的荣光正离他而去。以肉眼看不到的可怕速度。

他再也笑不出来了。

天使立刻意识到不对劲，转移了话题。“我们，我们是不是应该先穿上衣服，也许Sam一会儿会下来。”

Dean本想反驳他，但确实担心自己弟弟下来发现自己老哥和自己的天使好友睡了这件事（虽然迟早会发现），穿上衣服至少能拖延一点儿时间。所以他想坐起来去拿衣服，刚一坐起身，屁股下的床单就湿了。

“这样不行。”Dean指着自己的下身。

他们干脆破罐破摔简单拿床单清理了一下，狼狈地套上衣服，坐回少了床单的干巴巴的床上（床单被揉成一团堆在房间角落）。

“荣光。”Dean几乎是整理好的同时开口，“你荣光的问题。”

Castiel心虚地看向自己垂在床垫上的手。“我已经做好选择了。”

撇开视线快速扫过光秃秃的墙壁，危险地站在柜子边缘的电视机，再回到天使身上，Dean点着头，有些气急败坏。“你发表完了我值得拥有你的言论之后就不负责任地放任自己去死了？”他一拳打在Castiel身前的床垫上，弄得Cass的身体晃了一晃，“不管我们的死活了？这未免太自私了。”

他站起身，在小房间里来回踱步。

“我知道这很不负责，可是我不能再杀其他天使，只为给我自己填补能量了。”

“那是应急措施，在迫不得已时才这么做。”Dean停下脚步，坐回床上，“咱们先想别的办法。”

“我的时间不多了，Dean。”眉头如往常一样微微皱着，Castiel把手搭在Dean的手上，“而且我很清楚没有别的办法了。”

Dean抬起头，木犀草绿的眼睛似乎要燃烧起来。“首先，你他妈的别给我放弃！”他抓住天使的肩膀，“我不允许你放弃。”

愣了一下，Castiel看进那双清澈的眸子———他知道自己归属于哪里。

“好。”

两团绿色的火焰柔成了两汪清泉，像是在鼓励他，像是在说“That’s my boy”，惹得Castiel想要凑过去亲吻它们。

他倾身向前，迎向因发现了自己的意图而悄悄上翘的嘴角。

 

脚步声让Dean及时分开了两人还未接触上的唇。

他做作地咳嗽了一声，飞速地半转过身把胳膊肘对准Castiel。心虚地低着头，他等待着弟弟爆发，等到的却是身旁的天使蓦地从床上惊弹了起来，拦在自己身前。

还未等Dean抬头向上看过去，熟悉的声音便迎头撞进狭小的安全屋。

“但愿我没有打断什么。”不速之客操着表演音乐剧一般的口气，“Hello ,love birds.”

Crowley笔直地站在与圆形小屋相接的走廊的边缘，黑色的西装一尘不染。

“好久不见了。”


	11. Chapter 11

10

Day12

 

Castiel眯起眼睛，没有说话。

“Sam在哪儿。”Dean站起身，向昏暗的走廊后面看过去，没有人。

“放心，我只是看他失血过多太累了，帮他睡一觉而已。”

Dean窜到Crowley身前揪起他的衬衫领子，声音低沉危险：“你对他做了什么。”

“真的只是让他小睡一下，”地狱之王夸张地瞪大眼睛，“你们两个是我的最爱，我怎么能舍得下狠手呢？”他搭上Dean的手腕，绅士地把它们带离自己的衣领。整理着衣着的档口，Crowley侧身闪过了Dean迎面袭来的一拳。

他摇摇头。“我可是带你来礼物来的。”他解开唯一系着的一颗扣子，拉开外套的前襟从里面套出一个长形布包。“没想我就算了，它你一定忘不了。”

前臂上的印记狠狠地跳动了一下，仿佛活了过来，挣扎着要逃离束缚它的皮肤奔向第一刃母亲般的怀抱。Dean下意识往后退了几步。Castiel侧迈一步，伸手握住了Dean的手臂。

地狱之王笑出了声。

“看看他们把你折腾成了什么样。”他挥着手，“人不人恶魔不恶魔的，还和小天使搞上了基。这要是写在你们那部小说里，多少粉丝会感动得痛哭流涕啊。”男人稍稍抬起头，曲起手指顶在鼻子下面，似乎在抑制要夺眶而出的眼泪，不过只是一瞬间。“我接下来要做的很简单，”他语气忽然变得严厉，“把宝贝扔进去，然后走。”

“剩下的交给你。”他说着，把布包朝Dean掷了过去。

天使抢先一步接住了它，紧紧地攥在手里。

正牌恶魔摇着头又一次笑了。“你觉得你能阻止他？”他用下巴指了指Dean，“这家伙和这东西之间有引力，无论如何都会回到彼此身边的。”

“Bye，”Crowley悠然地挥挥手，转过身，“我会去找你的。”

最后一句话还未讲完，地狱之王猛然向后踉跄了几步，跌进安全屋的恶魔陷阱内。

Dean第一反应是冲上去暴打一顿，但一抬头看到了半边身子撑在墙壁上的Sam。他冲向了自己的弟弟。

“Sam？”Dean跨过恶魔陷阱，扶住Sam的头。有一股细细的血从他发际线深处冒出来。“你没事吧？”

“没事。”Sam咧咧嘴，靠着Dean站直身体，“我们需要把第一刃毁掉，”他颤抖着猛吸一口气，“越快越好。”

忙点点头，Dean回过身。恶魔正把Castiel抵在墙上，手死死扼住天使的脖颈。包着第一刃的布散开掉在地上，露出了泛黄的动物尖齿。

他移不开视线。刀刃把他的灵魂的一角攫住了，他脱不开身。

Sam紧紧地抱着他的手臂， 手指绞进棉质布料里。“别看！别过去，Dean，Dean！”

他现在只能这么做。Crowley快要把Castiel掐死了，他决不允许这发生。绝不。

他向着刀刃冲过去。他觉得自己从来没有过如此强大的爆发力。Sam被他带倒在地上，指尖距他离去的上衣下摆只有无力的几毫米。他向它冲了过去。

Castiel的周身忽然放射出强烈的光芒。

恶魔不得不放开Castiel，腾出自己的双手捂住眼睛。与此同时，Dean被无形的巨掌拍到了一旁的墙上。

淡蓝色的光芒很快暗了下去，Castiel哑着嗓子吼道：“Sam，快！”声音像劈开的干木柴。

Sam跌过去，伸长了手臂，凭借身高优势比Crowley抢先一步夺走了第一刃。地狱之王一脚踹上Sam的胳膊，但没能如愿踹掉他手中的刀。Sam连忙爬起来，摇晃着扶住墙。他从身后抽出一把天使刃扔给Castiel，后者勉强接住。

见到有武器，Dean稍微安心了些。他挣扎了一下，脱开了天使束缚着自己的那股无形的力量。无论如何都要揍Crowley一顿是他的第一目标。Dean猛扑过去，抓住了正袭向自己弟弟的恶魔的衣襟。他把恶魔大力拉向自己，右手攥成拳狠狠捣在对方的小腹上，再扣住Crowley因为疼痛正欲低下的头直直撞向自己的膝盖。他把他掀翻在地，跨坐在他小腹上，折过他捂着刚刚被撞的头部的手，拳头不断地落在他已经磕红了的脸颊上。每一拳都打在同一个位置。一拳又一拳。

“Dean！”他听见他的弟弟大声地喊着。

“Dean！”他听见天使撕裂般焦急的声音。

但周围的一切都模糊不清，只有拳头砸在肉体上的声音隆隆作响。

一阵笑声从拳与拳之间断断续续地飘出来，把Dean从狂躁的边缘拉回一点点。

Dean揪着Crowley的头发，拽起他的头又狠狠撞在地面上。笑声戛然而止。

“笑什么。”他眯着眼睛质问恶魔。

恶魔翘起裂开的嘴角。“你从来都不是一个乖孩子。”

Dean放下拳头，看着Crowley，静止如同一尊雕像。

“Sam。”很快他开了口，“把刀给我。”

Sam摇头。“不行。绝对不行。”

“给我。”他哥哥的视线依旧停留在恶魔的脸上。

“这不可能，Dean。”Sam虚着步子倒退，离Dean尽量远一些，“你清楚你拿到它会怎样。”

“这是唯一能杀死这个杂种的方法！”Dean猛然回过头看向自己的弟弟，吼破了音。

“不。”Sam摇着头，半长的头发跟着颤抖。

“Sammy。”Dean放轻了语气，“给我刀，你们趁着我捅这混蛋的时候杀了我。”

Sam睁大了眼睛。“Dean，”他嘴巴张张合合几次，“你知道我做不到。”

“必须做。Sammy，我求你了。”Dean眼睛转向一旁的Castiel，“Cass。”

空气中劈进一串笑声，很快被Dean的拳头打断。

“他们都杀不了你。”Crowley呛着血说道，“并不只是因为他们舍不得，”他坚持在拳头与拳头的间隙把话说完，“更因为他们没这本事。”他说道，“你太强大了。”

Dean把骨节打出了血，毫不理会恶魔对现状的解说，他冲Sam大喊。“就是现在，把刀给我！”

“没门儿，Dean。”

“给他。”Castiel忽然开了口，声音里只有干净的冷静。

Sam不可思议地瞪着他。“你说什么？！”

“我说给他刀。如果你信得过我的话。”一直看着恶魔和Dean的天使转头，湛蓝的双眼像一堵冰墙，让Sam有受到迎面一击的错觉。那太像上帝版的Cass了。

他信任Cass，就像信任Dean一样。但那双眼睛后面有什么让他汗毛竖立，让他不敢触及。

“这是唯一的办法！”Dean大叫，“Sam！你听到Cass说什么了！”

Sam看看自己的哥哥，又看了看Cass，攥紧了手中的刀。

“Sam！”

几乎是Dean喊的同时，Castiel冲过去以异于常人的力气夺走了Sam手里的刀，扔向Dean。

Dean稳稳抓住刀柄，反手握着。他能感觉到血液从握刀的手里面燃烧起来，顺着手腕流经该隐之印，如同打开了一个开关，那股火焰爆炸一般遍布全身。

力量。

他抬起手臂，利齿状的刀尖悬在头侧。Crowley在它下面，微笑着。

“看来你还有什么想说的。”Dean眨眨眼，眼珠变成了纯黑，映着恶魔的脸。

Crowley的笑容淡了。“死在你手里，我没有遗憾。”

Dean从胸腔里发出一声怒吼，刀落了下来。

血从已经皱得不成样子的西装外套后透出来，在地面上蔓延出自己的一小片领地。随着Dean一刀一刀不断捅下来，血液有了生命一般四处逃窜，在地面，墙壁，Dean的衣服和裸露在外面的皮肤上浩浩荡荡地扩展着他们的疆域。

耳边血液流动沸腾的嗡嗡声隔绝了一切，Dean听不到他弟弟徒劳的大吼；眼前一片血液的鲜红，他也没能看到Castiel正从一侧摇晃着向自己扑过来，周身散发出淡蓝色的光芒。他只能一刀接一刀地，永动机一般不断制造出血腥和肉体内脏的碎块。

直到一只手握住了他的手臂，巨大的力量把他推离破碎的恶魔，推按在墙上。Castiel握着Dean的手臂，让它展开在墙壁上，手掌包裹住该隐之印。

“Dean。”天使的声音。天使真正的声音。

Sam痛苦地捂住耳朵，房间开始猛烈地震颤起来。

“Dean。”Castiel说。

Dean眼睛里浓稠的黑暗散去，停止了挣扎。Castiel光芒渐强的双眼让他眼睛刺痛到流泪，却又像被磁铁吸住一样挪不开视线。天使的脸离他越来越近，他们的嘴唇轻轻贴在一起。

“You are prefect.”他听见天使说，“Thank you, for everything.”

强光淹没了一切。

 

待视力终于恢复之后，Dean只看到了躺在地上血肉模糊的Crowley和一旁跌撞着试图站起身来的Sam。

“Cass？”他冲着空气问。

没有回应。

“Cass！”他吼。

Sam总算找到了重心，一瘸一拐地朝他走过来。

“Cass！他妈的，你在哪儿？！”Dean向着天花板喊，“Cass！”

他往前迈步，一个踉跄差一点摔倒，Sam扶住了他。

“Dean。”他能听出他弟弟声音里掩盖不住的刺骨的现实，他明白，但是他不相信。他两腿发软，挣开了Sam的手跪倒在地上，膝盖撞出一声钝响。

“Cass.”他直直地看着空荡荡的墙壁。“Cass.”他用手捂住了眼睛。“Cass.”他蜷缩起身体。“Cass.”他控制不住地抽搐。

“Cass.”

Sam沉默着跪下来，伸长胳膊环住Dean的肩膀。两人的头碰在一起。

这时Sam注意到Dean前臂原先该隐之印所在的位置被一只红色的掌印取代了。就像几年前Dean被Castiel从地狱里拉上来时肩膀上留有的那个印记。

“Dean，”他轻声叫他哥哥，握着他的手腕举到他眼前给他看，“你看。”

Dean茫然地盯着那个掌印，很久没有动静。就在Sam想要晃晃他哥的时候，Dean一下子站了起来，起身的同时扒掉了自己的上衣。

他转过身，把后背展示给他弟弟看。

“我身上还有什么？”他的声音打着颤。

有那么几秒，空气凝固了。

“我的上帝。”几秒后，Sam哑着嗓子喃喃道。

“镜子，”Dean急切地往屋外奔去，“哪有镜子？”

Sam回过神，跟上已经迈上台阶的Dean，引他到卫生间。

 

镜子里，Dean的后背上，沿着肩胛骨纹身般伸展出一对墨色的翅膀。折断的残破的翅膀，露出尖锐的骨头断面和纠缠成一团的绒毛，毫无生气地贴在他肩膀上，散落的羽毛一些在手臂后侧，一些在腰间。

Dean把头扭到了极限，用指尖细细描绘着那些纹路。

“You son of a bitch.”他垂下手，眩晕冲刷着他的脑壳，眼前的一切都开始旋转扭曲。Dean跌跪在冰冷的瓷砖地上，眼眶再也支撑不住过载的泪水，哭了出来。


	12. Chapter 12

11

The New Beginning

 

Sam找到Dean的时候，他正坐在长桌旁，资料整齐地摞在手边。他们刚刚结束一次普通的猎魔。出乎Sam的预想，Dean表现得极其正常，比几年前他从炼狱回来而Cass没有那段时间都要在状态，就像什么都没有发生过，回到了温家兄弟俩携手斩魔除妖为广大百姓排忧解难的日子。

但那样的日子只存在于天真美好的童话故事里。

Dean在发呆。他左手覆在右前臂上，Cass留下的那个手印上面。他盯着那只手在发呆。

自Cass消失已经过去整整三周了。当他们一闲下来时，Dean就会这样。如果他们闲下来的时间足够多时，他便会驱车去往之前软禁还是恶魔的他的小屋。

那幢小房子是Sam为了关住Dean专门找到的，考虑到Dean对地堡太过熟悉，他以低价租了下来，就坐落在离地堡最近的镇子里。他费了很大功夫才把地下室改造成曾经Bobby家里那个的仿制版。事情结束后，他和Dean一起把屋子里的尸体残骸清理出去，在Dean的坚持下把一切东西归回原位。

听到Sam的脚步声，Dean抬起来头。“晚饭吃什么，Sammy？”

“我不知道。你想吃什么，中国菜？还是印度？墨西哥？”

“依你的喜好定吧。”说完Dean便低下头，拉过手边一本封面破损的厚书翻了起来。

Sam点着头，“好。”离开了大厅。

他回来的时候，手里多了一个纸袋。“给你。”他说着，从纸袋里掏出一个汉堡放在Dean面前。

“谢了。”Dean嘟囔，头还埋在书页里。他摸索到面前的汉堡，抓起来剥开大口咬下去，期间眼睛一直没离开那本厚书。

“找到什么没有？”Sam问他，虽然他清楚答案会是什么。

“Nah，”Dean摇头，“什么也没有。”终于从书里抬起头看向他弟弟，嘴里正嚼着的汉堡碎屑还没有都咽下去，“关于天使的记载就少之又少，更别指望能有什么‘如何找回凭空消失的天使’的说明书了。”

除了点头，Sam不知道能说些什么。Cass在Dean身上留下了翅膀的痕迹，这吻合所有他见过的死去的天使的特征，尽管有一些不对劲（比如痕迹没有烙在Cass背后所在的平面、Cass的身体不知去向）但所有这些都无法切实证明Cass还活着，Sam不得不将希望减到最小。而显然Dean持相反态度。他坚持着搜索一切可及的有关资料，到所有可能相关的地方搜索，召唤其他天使询问，而迄今为止都无果。

他们因为这件事曾吵过架，两架，吵得很凶。Sam知道自己没资格和哥哥吵，毕竟这不是Dad死的时候了。那时他们的立场没有太大不同，而这次，Sam没办法。就像Dean曾经无法理解Jess死后自己的心情一样，那种噬人的痛苦是他人无法分担丝毫的。他希望Cass活着，希望他们能找到他，hell，希望他能继续和Dean腻歪在一起，他甚至能肯定自己比Dean更希望Cass回来。

可希望是痛苦的。

就像每次他看着自己哥哥盯着前臂上的手印发呆。

就像每次他看着自己哥哥扔下一句好好看家后迈上通向地堡大门的台阶，整晚不回来。

就像有几次他去找Dean，发现他坐在被软禁时房间的小床上，手里攥着一瓶酒。

就像现在。Dean喝干刚开没多久的啤酒，伸手从歪在桌子中间的纸袋里掏出一张纸巾抹了抹嘴，站起身拎起搭在椅背上的外套。

“我出去一会儿。”他边说边往台阶走去。

“我送你吧。”Sam立即站起来，“你喝酒了。”

Dean转头看着他，那神情让Sam不可避免地想起每次Dean告诉他不要救自己的时候。那总能激起一阵裹在厚壳里的愤怒和无力，温吞的炽热冲得他上不来气。

“Comeon.”他举起手，上前去抢哥哥手里的车钥匙，垂下眼帘让睫毛遮住他的眼睛。

没有争夺几下，Dean缴械投降。他们一起出了地堡，上了impala。Sam把他送到租的小房子门口。

“别忘了来接我，Sammy。”Dean从摇下的车窗外探进脑袋，拍拍椅背，转身走进小屋。

当然不会忘，Sam冲他哥哥的背影努力笑了笑，踩下油门。

因为他根本不会离开。

 

Dean走下台阶，推开沉重的铁门。

一切都和他刚被绑来这里时没有什么出入。固定在地上的桌子和椅子；小巧的电视柜和电视；已经断电空无一物的小冰箱；堆着成人杂志的床头柜还有躺在床上的mp3和肆意伸展在周围的耳机线。

只是地板上那片颜色被血迹浸深的痕迹用一块褐色的小地毯遮住了，那天因为Cass的力量而留下裂缝的墙壁也在明晃晃地张示着曾经发生过什么。

Dean走过去捡起床上的mp3放到床头柜上，接着栽倒在床垫里。他翻身侧躺，曲起双腿弓起背。这不是他一贯的睡姿，但只要躺在这张床上，他只有保持半蜷缩状才能入睡。

他闭上眼。

掺杂着星星点点白色的黑暗笼罩了全部视野。他等待着，直至全部淡白融进墨黑，一切都消失不见。

 

萤蓝的光芒似远似近，模糊着看不清边界，像一面无限伸展的半透明墙壁，有着柔韧的质感，把所及的一切纳入自己体内。Dean似乎能看到高频的天使的真声萦绕在墙壁周围，轻声蜂鸣着，没有尖利也没有震耳欲聋，而是如同歌谣般高昂与低沉此起彼伏，从看不清的雾状天穹静静流淌下来。

寂静。

温暖柔软的脸颊贴在他颈后。呼出略带潮湿的气息拂过他脖子上细小的汗毛。搏动的心脏隔着躯体和几层布料一下下擂在他后背上。一条手臂箍在他腰间，没用多大力气却不可撼动。膝盖刚好嵌进他的膝窝，意外地毫无被入侵的不安感。

Dean隐约感到违和，像形状相似却拼错位置的拼图。但他告诫自己不要深究，因为理智与清醒将会把他带离这里。

把他带离Cass。

Cass.

眼角渗出的泪水没能惊醒他。

 

第二天早晨Sam先去买了早餐，回来时整晚停放的空缺还在。停车上锁，他拎着纸袋走进小屋。

Dean不在屋里。Sam走下台阶，推开铁门。

他的哥哥坐在床边，手肘撑在膝盖上，手掌朝上摊开，正直愣愣地看着前臂上的手印发呆。

“Dean.”声音在安静的屋子里格外突兀。

在下意识与受惊共同作用下Dean抬起头，睁大的双眼里盛着愤怒。

“作为一个大脚怪你走路倒挺轻巧。”

“抱歉。”

Dean摇摇头，视线转移到Sam手中的纸袋上。“都有什么？”

Sam耸了下肩。“三明治。”他从纸袋里掏出一个三角状的纸包，把剩下的连同袋子一起掷给Dean，“咖啡在楼上。”

接过纸袋的同时Dean站起身，示意Sam和他一起离开这间小屋。

 

圆形的木质餐桌边，Sam手指摆弄着揉成一团的包装纸。一对夫妇推着婴儿车经过遮着薄纱的玻璃窗。

“上帝，”Dean放下喝了一半的咖啡，看向一脸不知所以然的Sam，“上帝知道，我指字面上的意思。”

他弟弟终于把纸团扔进一旁的垃圾桶。“Dean.”他说。

“你知道的，”Dean皱起眉头，“Cass是他老爸偏爱的那一个。”他抬手阻止Sam打断他，“Cass死过很多次，上帝都把他带回来了。这次也一样，他肯定还在什么地方，像Leviathan那回。”

“Dean，”Sam把他和Dean之间桌子上的那杯咖啡挪到一边，“我们探讨过这种可能性。”

“是啊没错，然后我们忽然遇到一个案子就把这种可能性抛到九霄云外了不是吗？”

“Dean，”

Dean摆手打断他，“听着，Sammy，我们首先要找所谓有超能力的人，搜集这类的消息，从这些人里面找。如果行不通，我们就要亲自拜访拜访上帝他老人家了。”

Sam看着Dean Dean看着Sam。

“我们是家人，不是吗？”哥哥瞪大的绿色眼睛刺痛了Sam。

Sam低头，稍长的头发从耳后滑了下来。“是。”

仰头喝干最后一口咖啡，Dean站起来，椅子在木地板上刮擦出恼人的噪音。

“就这么定了。”Dean不知道这是在给Sam还是自己还是Cass填补那少得可怜的一点点信心。

 

七个具备“超能力”的人，五个州，九个市镇，三十三个昼夜轮回———这些数据除了把白纸漂得更白之外没有任何其他意义。

他们在距离下一个目的地70公里的加油站停好车。

“能准确地算出自己吃了多少克的食物，”Dean咧咧嘴，拉开车门，在钻出去之前阐明了他的观点，“Man，这也算超能力？干脆让我能准确预测哪家店有pie好了。”

Sam笑着摇头，目送他哥哥走进店里付油费顺便买点午饭。

 

门沿上的铃铛撞出圆润清脆的音符。

Dean直奔冷饮柜，拿了两瓶汽水。关门的时候，光滑的玻璃平面倒映出一个熟悉的身影。

“Whatthe ……”Dean在冷柜门关紧之前转过身，过快的速度让他有些头晕。他径直向着收银台走过去，眼神不敢从站在柜台后面那人身上挪开。

“Sir？”收银员问道，头向一侧微微歪着。

Dean停下脚步，有些尴尬地举举手里的瓶子，“这些，我要买。”

“好的。”穿着制服的男人职业化地笑了，等待Dean终于走到柜台前，伸手接下了两瓶汽水。

“还有加油的钱。”Dean说道。他没有及时松手，坚定地攥着瓶颈，收银员拽了一下，Dean才给他。

付完钱，男人把汽水递给他。“我想你应该不需要袋子吧。”

“不需要。”Dean看进对方依旧湛蓝的眸子里，握住他递过来的瓶子却没有拿走的意思。他让两个人的手停留在那两个瓶子上，吞咽了一下后开口。

“呃，”他快速扫了眼收银员的名牌，印刷在上面的名字让他忍不住轻笑，“Steve，你今天几点下班？”

柜台后的男人眯起眼睛。“先生，您的意思是？”

Dean很想笑出来，连同眼泪一起，大声地、毫不遮掩地。但还没到时候。“我想请你喝杯酒。”

“喔。”Steve的蓝眼睛变得滚圆，“哦。”

“可以吗？”

两人的手还握着汽水瓶。一双在瓶颈，一双在瓶身，相距四厘米。

他能在他的眼睛里看见自己的倒影。

“好。”Steve说，迟疑凝固为肯定，“6点。”

“没问题，”Dean稍微用力拿过汽水，用左手手指夹住两个瓶子，伸出空着的右手。

“我叫Dean。”

 

 

Fin


	13. Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just One Yesterday 番外

“所以说，你们两个认识我？”

“Well，可不只是认识你……嗷！”Dean在桌子下面狠狠踢了Sam一脚。

他挽起衬衫的袖子，露出前臂上淡红色的手印，伸到Castiel面前。

“这可是你留下来的。”

前天使露出疑惑的神色，把左手放在手印上面。

Dean瑟缩了一下。

“这可能是任何人的，”Castiel平静地下结论，“任何体型和我差不多的人。”Dean眯着眼狠狠把胳膊收回来。

Sam清了清嗓子。“我们告诉了你我们的事，现在来给我们讲讲你的故事吧。”

Castiel，也是目前的Steve皱起眉头，“首先，我不觉得你们的故事是真实的。”Dean耸了下肩。“其次，我不知道你们是不是真的认识我，还是想骗我。”

Sam看向正看着他的Dean，互相交换了一个包含笑意的眼神。

“Alright，”Sam说，“为什么我们两个要欺骗一个只有不足三个月的近期记忆，在加油站打工身份不明的穷光蛋呢？”

“你怎么知道我失忆了。”Castiel顶着皱得更紧的眉头问。

“因为我们认识你。”Dean在Sam严厉的逼视下无奈地开口，“好吧，不只是认识你，你曾是我们如同家人般的朋友。”

来回盯了面前的两人一阵（Dean和Sam都觉得自己像是被安检门扫描了一般），Castiel点点头。“至少你们不像坏人。”

Sam做了个“请说”的手势。

“大约两个月前，我在医院醒过来，”Castiel伸出食指碰碰桌面，“就是这里的镇医院。医生问我有没有家人可以联系，但我什么也想不起来。当天下午，一位老人来看我，说我是从天上掉下来的，正好掉在他的泳池里。”听到这，Dean拿起酒杯喝了一口。“我受了很严重的伤而且失去了意识，是他把我送到了医院。

“他得知我的状况后，说如果我愿意，可以跟他回家，我可以找份工作支付治疗的费用和今后的房费。”见Dean的眉毛怀疑地拧在一起，Castiel补充道，“James是个好人。他儿子去年去世了，妻子很早就失踪了，他一个人很痛苦。”

“所以你就在这里的加油站打工？”Sam一只手撑着下巴。

“是的。我刚工作一个月。”

Dean对着酒杯叹了口气。“我很抱歉，老James又要一个人了。”

“什么？”

“你得跟我们走，伙计，我们能帮你找回记忆。”

在Castiel反驳前Sam开口：“我们会把医药费及房费一分不差地支付给他。”

“可……”

“Cass。”Dean打断他，Castiel莫名其妙地看回来，“呃，这是你的名字，昵称。”

“你的名字是Castiel。”Sam抢着宣布，无视Dean几乎要跳起来掐死他的神情。

“Castiel？”表情像是吞了虫子的Castiel重复道，“谁会起这么奇怪的名字。”

Dean放弃了即将对弟弟实施的惩罚，转头咧嘴一笑：“因为你本来就是个怪胎。”

 

Impala在Motel门前停稳。

“再告诉我一遍，为什么第一天见面我就要和你们一起住？”

Dean拉上手刹。“首先，这不是咱们第一天见面。如果你想知道，五年多以前某一天才是咱们第一次见面。”他钻出爱车，给Castiel打开门，“其次，当我在便利店约你出来时你不就已经做好这方面准备了么？”

Castiel站出来，脸上带着不知是生气还是害羞的红晕，理直气壮地说：“我没有。”

Dean毫不在意，转身去后备箱拿行李（没看到Sam在一旁摆出大大的Bitch face）。“我们一会儿就会知道了。”

 

“两个房间。”Sam对柜台前女孩说。

女孩来回打量着三个人，“两个大床房？”

“不不不，”Dean及时阻拦了Sam的肯定，“两个标间。”

前台女孩挑挑眉毛，没再说什么，给了他们两把钥匙。

“你跟着他。”去往房间的路上，Sam指示Castiel。

Dean看见Castiel吞了下口水。他扔给另外两人一个白眼，领着Castiel进了房间。

 

自进门开始直到Dean洗完澡从卫生间走出来，Castiel都一动不动地坐在他那一边的床上。

只围了一条浴巾的Dean在包里翻找衣服的时候，Castiel终于说话了。

“我现在有些怀疑你是要把我骗上床，然后联合你弟弟向我要钱。”

拎着一条内裤转过身，Dean愤愤不平：“我看起来像那样的人？”

“你这张脸很容易让人上钩不是么。”Castiel正襟危坐，僵硬而紧张，他飞快地上下扫了一眼Dean的身体，“还有身材。”

Dean张了张嘴，尝试了几次只吐出一句略显结巴的谢谢。

“我不是在夸你。”Castiel皱眉。

长长地吸进一口气再吐出来，Dean把内裤扔回包里，面对Castiel坐在床沿上。

“听着，Cass。”放在膝盖上的手攥成拳，“我们之前，呃，在你失去记忆之前，我们确实上过床。”

“哦。”Castiel微微挺直了上身，“Whoa，真的么？”

“从头到尾，告诉我，骗你对我来说到底有什么好处？”

Castiel低下头看着自己的手，“那还真是可惜。”

“什么？”Dean觉得自己又回到了跟不上一个混蛋天使奇葩脑回路的那段时光。

“失去了和你上床的那段记忆。”Castiel抬起头，迎上一双愣愣的莹绿色眼睛。

 

在即将窒息前分开疯狂吸入氧气的时候，两人才意识到他们正在做什么。

“呃，”Dean喘着，尴尬地拉开与Castiel的距离，“呃……我很抱歉。”他边小声道歉边从Castiel腿上滑下来，用已经松垮的浴巾遮住勃|起的下半身。

“不要道歉，”Castiel赶忙站起身，“这不是你的错。我们曾经这么做过，你会这样很正常。”

“嗯。”Dean随意地回应，接着从包里抓出几件衣服，逃进卫生间关上门。

他双手撑在洗手台上以稳住自己的身体。呼，吸，呼，吸，呼，吸，呼，吸。

把衣服展平，一件件穿好后，Dean放下马桶盖坐在上面。脸埋在手心里，呼吸频率才慢慢降到正常。

现在的Cass不是以前的Cass。现在的他什么都不记得，什么都不知道，他是无辜的，他不需要和自己的破事扯上任何关系。

Holy crap，他刚才根本不应该提起他们的事。可他实在是太想了。太想让那双嘴唇含住自己的，舌头触碰自己的；让那双手每一条纹路都贴合在自己的皮肤上，让他所有的目光都聚焦在自己身上，让那双无可挑剔的蓝眼睛把自己灼烧成灰烬。

但他不能。不。这是那位翘班的上帝给他的第二次机会，这次他不能再把他拉下水了，坚决不能。

他们可以重新做回朋友，重新一起面对屎一样糟的世界，重新举起刀和枪惩恶扬善。

如果Cass的记忆恢复了，也许，也许他能找个借口蒙混过关。

Dean慢慢移开双手，卫生间黯淡的灯光重新回到视野。捋了捋还湿着的头发，他站起身。

“Dean？”隔着门板的声音闷闷地透过来。

“抱歉。”他提高音量回答，拽平衣角，上前打开门。

Castiel就站在门前。

“你没事吧。”

“没事。”Dean避开视线。

他们沉默地站了一会儿。

忽然Castiel有所动作，Dean才意识到他挡住了门口。

“抱歉，我”Dean还没说完，Castiel伸长胳膊关上了卫生间的门。

Castiel手还停留在门把手上，另一只手抬起来抵在Dean肩膀旁的门板上。他把Dean困在门板和自己构成的空间里。

“Dean。”嗓音像结冰的湖面一样平滑沉静。

Dean的第一反应是，“你全都想起来了？”他问。

Castiel歪头。“没有。”

“那你干什么。”Dean做到了翻白眼和叹气同时进行。

“我只是觉得，”Castiel等Dean的视线回到自己脸上时说道，“因为我不记得了，所以咱们应该制造一些新的记忆。”

“Wait，”Dean把双手举到胸前以防Cass突然拉近距离，“你的意思是……？”

“是。”对方简单明了的回答。

“你认识我还不到12小时！你刚刚还怀疑我是骗子！”

Castiel低下头。“我确信我以前就认识你。”

“为什么。”

“看到你那样，”Castiel冲Dean的脸大致比划了一下，“我很难受。”

“也许是因为你心很好而已。”Dean苦笑道。

“不。”Castiel放下双手，让两人的位置变成单纯的面对面，“是真的很难受。好像内脏全部都绞在一起再被扯出体内，洒上硫酸剁成肉泥……”

“等等等等，”Dean差点儿上手捂住Castiel的嘴，“呃。”可是他并不知道接下来该说什么。

Castiel没有等。“我想我爱你，Dean。”

Dean彻底变成了一个哑巴。

没有给Dean的大脑任何重新启动的时间，Castiel吻了上去。

 

两个人踉跄着跌倒在床上，嘴唇咬在一起。

Castiel一手抓着Dean后脑的头发，另一只手臂横亘在Dean腰臀过渡的弧度上，把他牢牢按在自己身上。Dean的下唇磕到了Castiel的门牙，有点儿疼，这微小的感觉很快淹没在了不断升高的热度里。他能听到某个角落有声音正竭尽全力地嘶吼着“不”“不行”“不能”，可欲望的箭矢铺天盖地袭来，刺穿视线可及范围内的一切。他看到流着血的影子挣扎着匍匐着，破裂的嗓音绝望地劝阻着，但他控制不了自己的身体。他的舌头快要舔到Castiel的喉咙了，Castiel也快要尝到他的了；他刚穿上不久的衣服不知什么时候已经不再遮挡着他的身体，不知飞去了什么地方，Castiel的衣服也凌乱地扭曲在一起，他正用空出的手把这一团乱糟糟的布从身上拽下来；他能感觉到Castiel的阴|茎在他大腿内侧，滑溜溜地摩擦着，而他能在他自己的阴|茎敏感的皮肤上感受到Castiel起伏的小腹。Castiel短短的胡茬擦在颈侧让他瑟缩颤抖时，一根湿滑冰凉的手指悄无声息地滑进他的臀|缝。

Dean几乎是即刻便开始向后推送着试图吞进这个入侵者。Castiel睁大了眼睛。

“Amazing.”他的语气近乎于崇敬。

“别说话。”Dean将不稳的气息喷在Castiel的嘴唇上，用吻封住了对方的口。

很快，Castiel加入了第二根手指。然后是第三根。他有条不紊地运动着，好像世界上再没有比这更理所当然的事了。

最后，他用龟|头抵住已经放松的穴口，一贯到底。

全身上下所有大的小的简单的复杂的细胞在这瞬间全部停止了一切生命活动，紧接着在下一瞬间复活，歇斯底里地重新运转开来，Dean才意识到自己到底有多么怀念这个，怀念Castiel的阴|茎埋在自己体内。这是一种攻击，一种侵入，一种伤害，但Dean心甘情愿无条件接受，甚至欢迎。

Castiel从Dean里面退出来，再顶回去。Dean配合朝着Castiel的阴|茎坐下去，沉下屁股把Castiel钉在床垫上。

而很快前天使开始不满于如此被动。他左腿发力，翻身调换了两人的位置。

“C———Cass！”Dean在快感的颠簸中掺杂着呻|吟和叫骂喊了出来。Castiel顿了一下。

“这是我的名字，对吗？”他重新用力顶进去，准确地击中Dean的前列腺。

“是，是！Cass！”

“我的名字，”Castiel短促地呻吟，“你在叫的我名字。”

Dean几乎没办法匀出多余的气息回答他。“你的、你的名字。Ah———Ca、Cass。”

“Dean，”他卖力地喘着，“我是Cass。”

“没错，你是。”Dean发现了自己声音里明显的哭腔。他无法分辨那究竟是因为身体上的疼痛和欢愉，还是因为他眼前压倒一切的事实。

Cass就在这里，和他在一起。有血有肉，不是梦境也不是幻觉，是确确实实的存在。就在他面前，额头贴在他额头上，嘴唇碰着他的嘴唇，身体的一部分埋在他身体里面。

有很多年Dean没有感受过这样的情绪。像许多年前他在他童年的房子里见到他妈妈的灵魂，像Sam被杀又因为他与恶魔的交易而复活，和他奇迹般地从地狱的牢笼脱身复返，又像上一次Cass被Leviathan附身投湖后又被他找到，像一切他的失而复得，却又存在着不及天壤却也不可忽视的差异。

他唯一能确信的是，他再也不能失去他了。

随着Castiel开始猛烈冲刺，Dean先射了出来。混乱的节奏只进行了几下，Castiel也跟着释放在Dean体内。有相当长的一段时间，两个人只是保持着下身连接着上身紧抱着的姿势一言不发地躺在乱作一团的床上。

“不可思议。”Dean快要睡着的时候，Cass静静地开口。

“什么？”硬撑着睁开眼睛，Dean嘟囔道。

“这一切。你，你和我。”

“是是。”Cass的声音和身体的震动让他温暖而倦怠。

“这不是第一次，不然我不会有那种，那种……”前天使似乎找不到合适的形容词。

“我知道，Cass，我知道。”Dean随意地摸了摸Castiel的后背安慰他,“I miss it ,too.”

前天使把脸埋进Dean的颈窝，藏住了自己满足的笑。

沉默轻盈地萦绕在房间内，又过了好一会儿，他们才换了一个更舒服（却保持着身体相连）的姿势，沉入无梦的安眠。

 

第二天，Sam等到近正午才忍无可忍地敲开了隔壁房间的门。

“几点完事儿你们倒是告诉我一声啊！”他视线经过给他开门的只穿了一条拳击短裤（还是匆忙中套上）的Castiel，落在侧躺在床上被子遮住重点部位正不自然地看着自己的Dean身上。

“别着急嘛老弟，”Dean把被子往上半身拉了拉，遮住几块青紫的痕迹，“我们需要时间叙叙旧。”

Sam丢给哥哥一个几乎会晕厥过去的白眼，转回视线怀疑地瞧着还扶着门把手的Castiel。

“你全都想起来了？”

“没有。”Castiel诚恳地回答。

Sam脚步响亮毫不客气地绕开前天使走到Dean面前。“他还没想起来你们就、”他顿了顿，“你的耐心被食尸鬼吃了？”

“Hey！”Dean摊开手，指指还站在门口的Castiel，“是他挑的头！”

“谁信！”

“是我。”Castiel终于关上房门，抱着胳膊走过来。

张着嘴，Sam没能成功说出什么。

Dean应该因为Sam的反应幸灾乐祸，而他只是坐起身，出神地盯着床单的褶皱。“我不确定他还能不能想起来。”

“Dean，”Sam的眉头绷成一条直线，犹豫了几秒，他在床沿上坐下来，“你哪儿来的这种想法。”

他哥哥摇摇脑袋，抬起脸给了他一个微笑。

一个典型的“I’mfine”的微笑。

床垫弹了弹，Castiel紧挨着Dean坐下来，手自然地放在Dean的大腿上。

“我跟你们走。”他说。

“Thanks，Cass.”Dean的音量像是怕被其他人听到一样。

“谢了，Cass。”Sam说完后，屋内陷入略显尴尬的安静。

几分钟后，伴随着一声假咳，Dean开了口。

“呃，Sam，给我们点儿时间洗澡换衣服好么。”他比划了下，“然后我们就出发。”

“哦，哦好。”Sam站起来，过长的胳膊和过长的头发摇晃着，“我这就走。”快到门口时他猛地转过身，“告诉我要多长时间。”

“半小时。”Dean做了个赶人的手势，“一会儿见。”

 

半小时后，Dean和Castiel准时从房间出来，把行李放进impala。一直靠着车门等着他们的Sam把手机举到Dean眼前。屏幕上是一则附照片的新闻。

“咱们有活儿干了。”

“没错。”Dean说着打开驾驶室的门，“但是咱们要先去老James家。”

Sam点点头，伸手去拉副驾驶的车门，却和另一只手打在一起。

是Cass。

“Sammy，”他哥哥撇撇头，“后座。”

Sam发誓他之后一路都要向Dean的后视镜发射Bitch face光波。

Impala引擎甜美的轰鸣声伴着从敞开的车窗溢出的Classic Rock，飘散在旧金山夏日午后略带潮湿的空气中。

 

 

Fin


End file.
